


You Plus Me Equals Three

by JayStarr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Figure Skaters, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Family videos, M/M, Minor Violence, Omegaverse, Porn Video, Pregnant Sex, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Loki is halfway through his last year of figure skating before he retires.  Since he has turned fifteen, he was snatched two bronze medals, three silver medals, and for the past four years, has won gold.  His older brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr, are both hockey players on the Asgard Vikings team along with another alpha named Thor.  After a night of drinking and partying with the hockey team, Loki wakes up in a bed that’s not his with a splitting headache and no memory of the night before.  His worst fear comes true when four weeks later, he finds out he’s pregnant, and he doesn’t remember who the father is.
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two different ideas I had for Thorki works, and since I didn’t have two different plot lines, I decided the combine them.
> 
> Anyway, there are a few notes.
> 
> NOTE ONE: Even though the fic is an omegaverse, there will be no heats or ruts. Pheromones will still be in place, but they are much weaker than what many of you may be used to. Pheromones in this story will only show emotions and the emotional state. Only when bonded will pheromones blend into one another to ward off unwanted partners and suitors. Sleeping with someone will cause pheromones to blend slightly and only for a short while, about six-eight hours. Only when bonded will these pheromones be constant. Ex. A bonds with B. A and B’s pheromones will blend together on one another. C flirts with B until they smell the scent of A coming off of them.
> 
> NOTE TWO: Alphas are often politicians, CEOs, business owners, athletes of aggressive sports. Omegas are usually models, actors, figure skaters, gymnasts. Betas typically fill in wherever they can. The only thing that is separating each other in sporting competitions is their secondary sex, so alphas, regardless of their primary sex, can compete against each other. The same applies to betas and omegas.
> 
> NOTE THREE: This story takes place in Sweden and not in America.
> 
> NOTE FOUR: Their last names have been changed, so Thor’s last name is not Odinson. Loki’s last name is not Laufeyson.

Thor gripped his hockey stick even tighter as he drove the puck down the ice. His chest heaved. His cheeks were raw from the cold. His glanced down at the puck. He glanced back up.

A somewhat tall omega skated out onto the ice. His inky black hair ended just past his shoulders. He turned. His bright green eyes glimmered under the lights of the stadium.

_Shit!_ Thor turned on his skates. He turned his stick along the puck as they both came to a stop. Loki gasped softly as he took a step back.

Thor smiled at him. “Hey.” Loki frowned at the sight of his mouth guard. Helblindi slammed his entire weight against Thor. He chuckled as Thor fell to the ice. Helblindi skated around the two of them.

“What are you doing on our ice?” Helblindi asked.

Loki scoffed. “Your ice? It’s 4:02. So, it’s my ice now.” He crossed his arms.

Thor struggled to his feet. “I’m okay. No one be concerned about my health.”

Loki turned towards him. “You play hockey. If you wanted people to be concerned about your health, you chose the wrong sport.” Thor frowned as Loki turned back to his brother.

“Don’t be rude to my friend,” Byleistr said as he skated towards them. Loki stuck out his tongue.

Their hockey coach, Ravel Stenbeck, blew a whistle. “Bring it in, boys!” Without saying anything, the three of them turned and skated towards their coach. Loki uncrossed his arms and skated towards the middle of the rink. He nodded at his coaches, Stefan Brahe and Helen Westermark. They pressed play on the stereo before music filled the stadium.

Ravel’s words fell on Thor’s deaf ears as he turned back towards Loki.

The omega ran his hands down the length of his torso. Thor’s eyes widened. He has seen Loki skate numerous times before. Hell, he saw Loki naked quite a few times before, knowing Loki and his brothers since middle school, though it wasn’t always on purpose.

Thor swallowed as he turned back to the rest of his team and coach. He stared down at the ice. His cheeks grew even redder. He stole another glance. Thor smiled to himself. He felt a sudden and sharp yank on his hair left out form underneath his helmet. Thor bit down onto his mouth guard to prevent himself from crying out. He whipped around to see Helblindi gripping his hair.

“Stop ogling my brother,” Helblindi ordered in a hushed voice.

Thor chuckled softly. “Keep talking like that. I’ll fuck him just to spite you.”

“You better not.” Helblindi raised his hockey stick. Thor simply smiled wider.

Ravel finished his talk before they began packing away their equipment and skated off of the ice. Thor stopped at the door, again glancing back at Loki. Thor swallowed. He quickly placed the skate guards on his boots before standing by the door. He continued to watch Loki dance on the ice.

Even with his practice outfit on, Loki’s trousers hugged every curve and accentuated his long, slender legs, his small taut bottom, his somewhat wide hips. Thor felt himself grow hard inside his cup. He groaned as the hard plastic scratched against his skin.

Ravel stepped closer to him.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Ravel asked.

“He is,” Thor agreed. He chuckled to himself. “I don’t know why, but I seemed to just now notice it.” Thor smiled wider. “It’s as if I’m in the start of a shitty fanfiction.” Both of them chuckled softly.

“Come on,” Ravel said. “Let’s get ready to go home. I’m tired.”

“It’s four o’clock.” Thor looked at him.

“I’m old, Thor. Four o’clock is dinner time for us old people.” Both of them chuckled again. “Anyway, we should leave Loki to his practice routine.”

Thor frowned. “Yes, coach.” Thor didn’t mean to sound so disappointed. His heart seemed to sink down to his stomach. They both turned, and Thor somewhat waddled back to the locker room.

“Hey, Thor!” Byleistr cried as Thor stepped through the door. “I just got that new game, Bluelight. Wanna join me and Helblindi to try it out?”

Thor shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. Why not? I wanted to try it out before I got it.” Thor’s cock pulsated in his cup as his balls grew heavier. Thor thanked the heavens for his cup keeping his erection from growing bigger and for his baggy hockey shorts from showing the change in his pants.

“We played it a little,” Helblindi said. “It is really fun.”

“Okay.” Thor ran a hand over his helmet. “I’ll take a shower and change, and I’ll join you in about fifteen minutes.”

“Cool,” Byleistr said. “We’ll be out in the stadium, waiting for you.”

Thor stepped towards the showers. One of the hockey players, Adrian Ohly, stepped from the showers, rubbing a towel over his hair. Adrian smiled at him.

“Good job on the shootouts,” Adrian said.

“I don’t have a forty-eight point five percent success rate on shootouts for nothing.” Thor shrugged as he spoke. “But good job on the goalkeeping.” Thor stepped around him and grabbed his sports bag before heading to the showers.

“See ya tomorrow,” Adrian called out.

“Yeah, see ya.” They both waved at each other before Thor stepped into a shower. He stripped down Until he wore nothing except his cup. He sighed heavily. “I’m gonna hate myself for this.” He removed his cup, and his erection sprang upward against his stomach. “Yep. I was right. I hate myself.”

Thor quickly turned on the water. He groaned as the hot water pelted his skin. Thor closed his eyes.

Images of Loki in his tight trousers, skating around the ice, popped in his head.

Thor’s eyes snapped open. “Aw, fuck.” His cock ached even more. “Helblindi and Byleistr are going to hate me if they found out about this.” He grasped the base of his cock. He groaned again as he began to stroke himself.

Images fabricated in his head. Loki sprawled out on a bed. Hair laid out around him. His arms, pinned above his head and tied to the headboard of the bed. His legs, pushed up against his chest with his feet high into the air. Thor can’t help but imagine pushing his cock in and out of Loki’s sweet, tight opening. Thor wondered what it would look like. A nice light pink colour, growing a deep red from the pounding he would receive if Thor ever got his hands on him.

Thor stroked himself faster.

Perhaps it would be better if Loki were on top. Such a petite young thing bouncing up and down on his cock. Or perhaps seeing Loki pregnant. His stomach growing larger with a child inside of it as his ass, hips, and breasts all grow larger with anticipation for the new baby.

Thor braced himself against one of the walls in the shower. He cupped the head of his cock as he came hard with a shudder. He swallowed hard. “Those two will kill me if they find out about this.”

He finished his shower and quickly dressed before joining Helblindi and Byleistr out in the stadium. Both of them turned as Thor stepped closer.

Byleistr frowned and glanced at his watch. “It’s been thirty minutes.”

Thor felt his face grow hot. “W-Well, I had something come up.” Byleistr and Helblindi glanced at one another before turning back towards him.

“You jacked off in the shower, didn’t you?” Helblindi asked, arching a brow. Thor grew even more red. Helblindi and Byleistr both laughed out loud. “I’m just messing with you.” They stood. “C’mon. I’ll drive.”

Thor said nothing as they walked past him. He stole one final glance at Loki before he followed them out of the stadium. The drive seemed to be longer and quieter than what it should have been. Thor kept quiet even as they played the game together. They finished another level before Thor decided to call it quits. Thor glanced at a clock.

6:18.

“I should go get some dinner,” Thor said, standing from the couch.

“Okay,” Byleistr replied. “See ya at practice.”

“See you tomorrow,” Helblindi added.

“See ya.” Thor gathered his things and headed for the door. It opened before he could take hold of the doorknob. His eyes widened as Loki filled the doorframe. Loki paused when he saw Thor standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked.

“Your brothers invited me over.” Thor’s heart seemed to beat faster in his chest. “You know, I’m gonna catch something to eat. Would you like to join me?”

Loki frowned. “If by ‘catch’, you mean fishing, no thanks. If not, I would like to try that new sushi place downtown.”

Thor blinked. “Wait, really?” Loki nodded his head.

“Yeah. I’m hungry, and you’re paying.” Thor smiled from disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

“As long as you don’t tell my brothers.” Loki chuckled. “I’ll never hear the end of it, and they’ll kick your ass.” He chuckled again. Loki turned and stepped towards the cars. He paused when Thor didn’t follow. Loki turned back towards him. “You want to have a date with me or not?”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Thor smiled wide and followed after Loki, closing the door behind him. Loki settled in the passenger seat as Thor sat in the driver’s seat. “Will you direct me?”

“It’s in the Asgard Mall.”

“Oh.” Thor felt his face grow hot as he started the engine. He cleared his throat. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

“How was your practice?” Loki asked, turning towards him.

“Hmm?” Thor arched his brows. He glanced over at Loki.

The omega frowned and sighed. “How. Was. Your. Practice?” Loki continued to stare at him.

“Oh, um— fine.” Thor turned the wheel, turning down another road. “How was yours?”

“A bit tiring. Stefan and Helen have been relatively strict with the upcoming competitions.” Loki glanced out the window. “They get more and more strict as the season comes to an end.”

“Yeah. Coach Stenbeck is the same way. He really drills into all of us.” Thor chuckled. “Especially me.”

Loki chuckled as well. “Seeing how your father is the CEO of the sports team, I would be more surprised if he wasn’t hard on you.” Loki turned back at Thor and smiled faintly. Silence fell over them.

Thor glanced at Loki. “What?”

“Nothing.” Loki faintly shook his head.

“Is there something on my face?”

“No.” Again, Loki shook his head.

Thor swallowed hard. “Then, uh— why are you staring at me for?”

“Cause you’re hot.” Thor’s eyes widened. His face grew violently hot. His mind went blank, almost to the point of missing their turn. Thor jerked the wheel to the right, merging into the right lane. Another car honked loudly before driving around.

“Sorry!” Thor held out his hand as he turned the car to the highway entrance. He cleared his throat again. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Loki nodded.

Thor’s face grew even hotter. “T-Thanks. You’re hot as well.”

“I know. I have a mirror at home.” Both of them chuckled.

They continued to talk and gossip before Thor pulled into the parking lot to the mall and parked his car. He followed Loki into the mall before they found themselves outside of the sushi restaurant. It being four weeks after the restaurant, the line and wait weren’t too terribly long. They were seated in the middle of the dining room.

“Oh, wow,” Thor said as he looked over the menu. “This food sounds delicious.”

“Mm-hmm.” Loki felt his stomach tense from the anticipation. “Sweetheart roll. Pink lady. Sashimi. Ooh, a California roll.”

“Dragon roll.”

Loki made a face. “I don’t like eel.”

A waitress came by And took their drink order before returning with their drinks and taking their food order. Loki grasped his straw and slowly stirred his drink, placing his chin in his other hand. Thor cleared his throat. After about twenty minutes, the waitress returned with their food.

“This looks nice,” Loki said with a smile.

“That’s beautiful.” Thor stared at Loki’s rainbow roll. Bright pink salmon, bold red tuna, light orange shrimp, clear white yellowtail. “What’s in it?”

“Avocado, nori, cucumber, and some crab.” He grasped a piece with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth. Thor took a piece of his tuna sashimi and chewed on the raw fish.

“Damn. This is good.”

“I assumed it was from the reviews I’ve seen.” Loki sipped his peach tea. Thor ate a piece of his yellowtail sashimi.

“Mmm. Try this.” Thor took another piece of his yellowtail sashimi and held it out to Loki. “It’s really sweet.”

Loki dropped his gaze down at the sashimi before glancing back up at Thor. He leaned forward slowly. His mouth fell open. Loki wrapped his tongue around the sashimi and bit into it. Thor felt his cheeks grow hot. He felt the front of his trousers grow slightly tighter around himself. Thor cleared his throat again.

Loki shifted in his seat before rifling around his handbag. He pulled out something and handed it off to Thor. Thor frowned as he stared down at his hand.

“A cough drop,” Thor said. He faked a smile. “Thanks.” He pocketed the cough drop.

“The yellowtail is really sweet.” Loki flashed him a smile. This time, Thor smiled genuinely.

They continued to eat and joke and laugh for another forty minutes before Thor payed the bill and followed Loki back out to his car.

“Perhaps we can do this date thing again,” Thor said.

Loki scoffed and paused. “Date?” Loki turned back towards him, removing his hand from the door handle.

“Yeah. I asked you to dinner, which you said ‘yes’ to, and I did pay for the whole dinner. So by definition, we were on a date.”

Loki remained silent for a moment. “Okay.”

Thor chewed on his bottom lip. “Honestly, I would like to this again.”

“Really?” Loki arched a brow.

“Why don’t we play a game?” Loki tilted his head to one side. “I’ll ask you five questions, and all what you have to do is lie for every answer, okay?”

Loki crossed his arms and smiled playfully. “Okay.”

“What colour is the sky?”

“Red.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Where were you born?”

“Stockholm.”

Thor paused. “I think—.”

“Who do we have here?” they heard another alpha say. Both of them turned towards him.

He was a tall man, standing around one point eight-eight meters. His dark black hair was long, around the same length Thor had but slightly longer. He wore a simple shirt and sweatpants.

“Carl,” Thor grumbled.

“Thor,” Carl replied. His gaze drifted down to Loki. Carl’s face softened. “Who’s this work of art?” He stepped forward and smiled. Loki sneered as Thor stepped in between the two of them. Carl looked back at Thor. “Don’t pretend that you like him.” He looked back at Loki. “C’mon, baby. Let’s ditch this ass and have some real fun in my bed.” Loki’s face twisted in disgust.

“Back off,” Thor growled.

“He’s really tiny,” Carl said with a smile. “Bet he’ll love the against the wall position.”

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Loki cried. Both of the alphas blinked at him.

Carl scoffed. “Don’t talk to alphas that way. Just remember I can easily overpower you.”

“Oh! My one kink!” Loki said. “Domestic abuse. Let me lay at your feet in submission.” Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before turning away.

“You really should back off,” Thor said, stepping closer to Carl. A cloud of strong leather surrounded them. Loki gasped and backed against the car. He swallowed softly.

“Aww, trying to be seen as the good guy,” Carl mocked. He, too, crossed his arms. “How long are you two gonna last before you throw him away? Like the ones in the past. Maybe after you fuck him hard once or twice.”

“At least, omegas want to be on my dick,” Thor retorted. “You drugged one and forced him to take you.”

“That bitch was lying!” Carl shouted, getting closer into Thor’s face. Thor backed up, placing his arms around Loki, pressing him against the car. Loki placed a hand gently on Thor’s shoulder.

“We should go,” Loki whispered.

“Not only am I a better person, but I’m also a better player,” Thor said.

Carl scoffed. “You shouldn’t even be on the team. I got on the team, because I’m a good player. I didn’t have daddy to bribe the team to let me play pretend.” Carl flipped both of them off before he turned walked off.

“See you in tomorrow!” Thor called out.

“I’ll fuck you up!” Carl shouted back.

Thor frowned hard before he pulled out his car keys. The car unlocked. Thor opened the door before Loki climbed inside. Thor walked around the car before getting inside himself, slamming the car door a lot harder than what he should. Loki stared at him.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Loki murmured, placing a hand on Thor's forearm.

“I just—.” Thor tightened his grip on his steering wheel. “I’ve heard those things all my life. People saying I had my mother and father get me everything that I have. No one thinks that I might have worked hard for what I have.”

“I know how that feels.” Loki glanced away.

“I’m sorry about that.” Thor turned towards him. “How many questions did I ask?”

“Three.” Thor smiled. Hearing nothing, Loki raised his head and looked at him. He frowned when he saw Thor’s smile. “You cheating bastard!” Loki brought his fist down on Thor’s arm playfully as Thor chuckled loudly. “You tricked me!”

“And I still got the second date.” Thor chuckled again.

Loki slumped back into his seat in defeat, crossing his arms. “Take me to that sandwich place with cashew pesto and pickled vegetables.”

“Stella’s. I like that place. They’re have really good sandwiches.” Loki smiled as Thor started the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Pick me up on Thursday at eleven.”

“You’re the kind of person that loves taking control.”

Loki looked at him, smiling. “I control a lot of things in my life. The only time I don’t take control is when I’m having sex.” Thor’s face grew bright red. Loki laughed. “Oh, please. I’ve only had sex three times, and every single time, I’ve been disappointed.”

“Oh.” Thor focused on the road.

“Alphas think that they can get inside and jackhammer me for two minutes, thinking I’ll cum from that.”

“I certainly can last more than two minutes,” Thor said with a chuckle, absentmindedly.

“Sorry, but I just don’t feel comfortable enough to sleep with you.” Loki shrugged his shoulders.

“I understand.”

“Though I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of it in the future.” Thor glanced over at him through the corner of his eyes.

“Certainly, I’m not opposed to that idea.” Both of them smiled faintly as their cheeks grew red.

The week goes on with Thor picking Loki up promptly at eleven on Thursday. Their sandwiches were delicious as usual. Loki kept quiet about their rendezvous from his family. The Vikings played against the Giants six times with each one of them winning three games, coming down to the seventh game.

Loki shifted in his seat as Farbauti and Laufey sat beside him, wearing their Vikings gear to support their two alpha sons.

The three commentators hurried to their seats, fixing their ties and hair.

“Gonna live,” a cameraman said, “in five, four, three.” He finished counting down on his fingers before pointing at the three commentators.

“Hello, everyone. I’m Sven Ossler,” the man in the middle said. An alpha male with dark skin, hair, and eyes, wearing a lighter grey suit.

“I’m Alexander Geiger.” The alpha male on the right with light blonde hair with blue eyes, wearing a black suit.

“And I am Hindrik Malmgren.” The beta male with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing a navy blue suit.

“Today is the game seven between the Asgard Vikings and the Jötunheim Giants,” Sven said. “This game will determine who gets to represent Sweden in the World Cup series.”

The camera cut to the crowd and slowly panned over the people before landing on Loki, Laufey, and Farbauti.

“Look who we have here,” Alexander said. “The parents and younger brother of Helblindi and Byleistr Engell.”

“I heard that the Engell family only had alphas in every generation,” Hindrik said.

“That’s right,” Sven replied. “Loki was the first omega born in the family in nearly two hundred years.” The other two men whistled at the thought.

“Did you hear the rumors?” Alexander asked.

“What rumors?” Hindrik asked.

“Apparently, someone saw both Loki Engell and Thor Nordström went on two dates within the past week,” Alexander explained.

“Where exactly did these rumors come from?” Sven asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Carl Hagelin,” Alexander answered. “He said that he saw the two of them.”

“I don’t trust anything that man says,” Sven grumbled. Someone blew a whistle that echoed throughout the entire stadium. “Here comes the teams.”

The door opened, and the Vikings skated out onto the ice. The crowd cheered and whistled.

“The crowd certainly loves their team,” Sven said, smiling. Several off the Vikings sat on their bench, leaving six skaters on the ice. “Here we have Adrian Ohly as the goaltender. Helblindi and Byleistr Engell as the left wing and right wing, respectively. Thor Nordström as the center, and Patrick Moller and Tage Henriksson as the defenders.”

“Here comes the Giants,” Alexander said. The other team skated onto the ice. The crowd booed and even flipped off some of the players. “We have Martin Olofsson as the goaltender. Niklas Lindholm and Matteo Cedar as the defenders. Jacob Paulsson as the right wing. Vidar Gyllenhaal as the left wing, and Carl Hagelin as the center.”

Thor and Carl locked eyes. Both of them tensed.

“Thor and Carl do not like each other,” Hindrik said with a chuckle.

“Believe it or not, they used to be friends when they were in grade school,” Alexander said. “I’m not sure what happened between them, as both has refused to answer that very question.”

Thor narrowed his eyes at Carl.

“The referees are coming out,” Hindrik said.

The oldest referee skated towards the red line in the middle of the ice. Both Thor and Carl skated closer. They crouched down, extending their sticks.

“The puck is about to be dropped,” Sven said.

The referee glanced from Thor to Carl then down at the ice. He released the puck.

The hard rubber clattered when it struck the ice. Thor and Carl’s stick struck one another as they wrestled for the puck.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor’s gaze fell downward at the puck. Carl groaned as the puck separated from his stick. Thor quickly scooped up the puck. He skated around him. The others on his team followed after him. Carl sprinted after him.

Thor slammed his shoulder, knocking Niklas off of his feet. His eyes remained glued on Martin and the goal. Martin inched back towards the goal. Thor raised his stick, striking the puck hard. Martin dropped to his knees. The hard rubber ricocheted off of his paddings. Loki and the rest of the Vikings fans groaned in disappointment.

Matteo was the first to get at the puck. He turned towards the other goal. Byleistr faced him. Their sticks clattered, and the puck glided across the ice. The players chased after it.

The first and second quarter continued with the players fighting for the puck more often than them making any goals, which didn’t happen at all. The air grew thicker with the frustrated pheromones from the players. They all fought harder and more ferociously for the puck. Both teams remained scoreless as the clock dropped below ten minutes.

“Someone has to score,” Laufey complained. “I didn’t buy season tickets just to see us not win.”

“We have to get a point,” Farbauti said. “Even if it’s in overtime.”

“I don’t know why, but Martin Olofsson is extremely good this game,” Loki said. “He doesn’t have a very high goal save rating.” Loki frowned at the thought of losing.

“We have to win,” Laufey grumbled, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Carl’s gaze drifted from Loki in the crowd. “You got your little boyfriend here to support you.” Thor frowned at him. “I think after I win this game, I’ll go to him for a fuck for my reward.”

“Don’t let him get to you,” Patrick said. The puck bounced off of the wall, gliding behind the goal.

Thor kept his mouth shut as he chased after the puck. Carl stayed behind the pack. He stopped in front of Loki. Thor frowned at him. Carl raised his hand and blew a kiss at Loki.

Laufey’s eyes grew wide. Farbauti’s mouth fell open. Loki felt his skin crawl with disgust. Thor gritted his teeth. Laufey wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist protectively.

Thor forced his attention back to the puck. He raised his stick, but Vidar got to the puck first. Thor groaned out loud. Carl chuckled.

“If you can’t keep ahold of the puck, perhaps it’s time to start thinking about retirement,” Carl mocked. Thor felt his face grow hot with rage. He gripped his stick even tighter.

“C’mon,” Loki murmured to himself. “Don’t let him get to you.” He rubbed his hands together.

“Just remember,” Carl said, “no one wants to fuck a loser!”

“Is that why your celibate?” Thor retorted. He chuckled. The seconds ticked away on the clock. “Or are you so terrible that no one wants to admit having sex with you?” Carl’s jaw clenched. Thor skated backwards. “You pretty much suck at everything you try.” Thor threw out his arms. “You sucked at making good grades. You suck at making friends. You suck at finding mates. You suck at hockey. You suck so much that even your mom didn’t want to stick around in your life.” Carl’s eyes widened. “Maybe you should start sucking dick, and you’ll be good at least one thing.”

Carl growled as he skated towards Thor. He threw aside his stick and gloves. Thor stood his ground.

“Kick his ass!” Helblindi shouted. Thor tossed off his gloves and raised his fists.

Carl threw the first punch but missed. He grabbed Thor’s jersey. Thor slammed his fist against Carl’s cheek.

“Get him! Get him!” Loki shouted, clenching his fists. The rest of the crowd cheered on their player on.

The two of them tussled with each other. At times, their fists connected, but other times, they didn’t. Both of them remained on their feet as the two referees skated closer. Thor reeled back his right fist before slamming it hard against Carl’s jaw. Carl stumbled before he toppled over onto the ice.

“Yeah!” Loki cheered as the crowd applauded. Thor skated around the edge of the rink as he and the rest of the Vikings celebrated. He went back to the center when instructed to by a referee.

“Five minutes in the—,” the oldest referee said and paused to think of the word. “Five minutes in the time out box.”

“Time out box?” Thor asked, arching a brow. “You mean the penalty box?”

“Shut up,” the oldest referee ordered. “I’m old. I forgot the word for a moment.” He turned to Carl. “An extra two minutes for you.”

“What?!” Carl nearly screamed.

“Your gloves came off first, and you threw the first punch,” the oldest referee explained. “In the penalty box.”

They both frowned but said nothing as they went to their penalty boxes.

“Fuck me,” Thor groaned. “Five minutes is a long fucking time.”

Loki drifted his attention to the rest of the players on the ice. They skated and fought for the puck. The five minutes drained away slowly. Though both teams had many attempts, both teams remained scoreless. The oldest referee gestured at Thor.

Thor smiled wide, jumping to his feet. The penalty box door opened, and Thor sprinted out on the ice.

“Two minutes and thirteen seconds,” Thor said to himself. “I gotta get a point.”

“C’mon!” Loki shouted.

Thor glanced down at the puck. His mind raced as he wrestled for the puck. The sound of the cheers and cried from the crowd echoed in his ears. His heart raced. His veins felt as though they were going to explode.

He glanced back at the clock.

Thirteen seconds.

“Shit,” Thor complained. “Carl’s coming back out.” Carl stepped out onto the ice and skated over to where the rest of the players were. Their gazes locked as they readied themselves. The oldest referee held out the puck, glancing between the two of them.

He released the puck before it clattered onto the ice. Thor shoved the puck in between Carl’s open legs before skating around him, collecting the puck in his stick. He sped past the other opponents.

Ten seconds.

Thor’s gaze locked onto the goal. His heart pounded in his head. His throat grew tight.

Seven seconds.

Loki clasped his hands together, interlocking his fingers, silently praying.

Martin inched forward. Thor shifted his stick from one side of the puck to the other and back to the other side.

“Please, please, please,” Loki begged, squeezing his hands even tighter.

Thor made a motion to move towards the right. Martin moved to protect the right side of the goal. Thor dragged the puck away with the toe of his stick. He scooped the puck up and threw it into the net.

The red light grew brighter as a buzzer filled the entire stadium.

Loki tensed as he and the rest of the Vikings fans cheered. Laufey leapt from his seat.

“Fuck yes!” Laufey shouted. “That’s how you do it.”

Loki applauded as Thor hugged and celebrated with his teammates. Loki glanced at the clock.

Three point eight seconds left.

Loki smiled to himself.

“Sit down,” Farbauti said, pulling Laufey down into his seat.

“Sorry,” Laufey replied. “I just get so excited.”

The players surrounded one of the red circles before the referee dropped the puck. They fought for the puck, but the buzzer was sounded. The crowd cheered and scream with joy.

Carl gritted his teeth as Thor raised his stick above his head in celebration. His eyes filled with rage and hatred. He gripped his stick as he sprinted towards Thor.

Loki gasped, covering his mouth with his hands.

Carl raised his stick. He swung it wildly, striking Thor in the back of his head. Thor’s breath caught in his throat. The plastic shattered. Thor lost his balance, falling hard onto his back. His helmet shot off his head. Thor groaned and laid still.

“You fucker!” Byleistr shouted, chasing after Carl. Byleistr shoved Carl up against the glass, wildly throwing punches, striking him hard and fast.

The other Vikings and Giants leapt into the fight. The referees blew their whistles, trying to break up the fight.

A medic skated over to Thor’s side before helping him up to his feet. Byleistr slammed Carl’s head against the glass, shattering the plastic of his face mask.

“Break it up!” the oldest referee ordered. “Break it up!”

The Vikings were torn away from the Giants. Reluctantly, they all shook each other’s hands before they went back to their locker rooms.

Loki hurried through the crowd and stood outside of the locker room. Thor sauntered to the locker room. He raised his head when he saw Loki.

“Hey,” Thor said with a smile. “What are you doing?”

“I’m waiting for my brothers.” Loki stepped closer to him. “How’s your head?”

Thor chuckled. “I’ve never had any complaints.”

Loki scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “Alright. You fell pretty hard back there. Don’t you have a concussion?”

“Nah. I have a pretty thick skull, so no damage.”

“Or is it because you have no brain?” Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ve got a brain. I just been through a lot worse than a hit from behind.” Thor chuckled. “I fell ten feet out of a tree onto my head, and I was able to walk away with only a few stitches.”

“Wow. That’s impressive.” Loki frowned as he spoke with a deadpan expression.

Thor cleared his throat. “I should change.” Thor stepped around him and went into the locker room.

Loki groaned as he mentally hit himself. “Idiot.”

“Hey!” Adrian shouted as Thor wandered back to his locker. “You okay?” The rest of the players quickly surrounded the two of them. All of them waited in anticipation.

“Yeah,” Thor replied. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Are you sure?” Helblindi asked.

“Thick skull,” Thor said, lightly hitting himself in his head. “Ow.”

Patrick frowned slightly. “Well, we’re gonna celebrate at Gypsy later. If you want to join us.”

“That’s near my place.” Thor pulled off his jersey. “So, I’ll drive to drop off my stuff before joining you. I only live about a block from there.”

They all still celebrated with each other in the locker room before they filtered out one by one, only to be caught by a few interviewers and news cameras, though they only seemed to interested in talking to the one who scored the game winning point. When Thor stepped out, all the cameras were on him, and all the interviewers rushed to his side.

“Mr. Nordström? Mr. Nordström?” they all cried.

Thor stepped closer to one reporter.

“Mr. Nordström, what was going through your mind during those last few seconds of the game?”

“Um.” Thor wiped his mouth with his hand. “You know, when I was on that ice those last few minutes, I kept telling myself that it wouldn’t have been satisfying to win in a shootout. For us, the players, the audience, and those watching at home. So, I told myself to score a point, and I did.”

“Watching the game, everyone can sense your irritation with Carl Hagelin. Are you prepared to answer the looming question of what happened between the two of you?”

“I really don’t want to spoil this moment by talking about that man.”

“So, you’re not prepared to talk about it?”

“It’s not that I’m not prepared. I just don’t want to.”

Loki shifted a bit closer, wiggling behind the news reporters and the cameras. The interviewer’s gaze immediately went to him.

“According to the rumors, are you seeing the elite figure skater, Loki Engell?”

Thor snapped towards the interviewer. “Uh—, well.” He spotted Loki in the crowd. “It’s not that we’re dating or anything, but we did enjoy each other’s companies twice within the week. Perhaps in the future, maybe. But as of right now, there’s nothing going on between the two of us.”

“I see.”

Loki rushed to Thor’s side, grasping onto his arm. “Thank you, but we must really go. Thank you again. Goodbye.” Loki hurried off with Thor.

“What’s the rush?” Thor asked, looking down at him.

“I’m bored, and I wanna go drinking.”

Thor chuckled. “You seem like you’re dragging me away to get fucked, not go drinking.”

Loki pulled Thor out of the stadium. “I’m going with my brothers, and you better be there. You can’t leave me with the rest of the hockey players. They’re all boring.”

“Why come if you don’t want to talk to the others?” Thor raised his brows.

“Because you would be there.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor felt his heart lift in his chest. His lips turned into a bright smile. “Alright, I’ll be there.”

Loki smiled wide. “Hell yeah!” Loki hugged Thor tightly before stepping backwards.

“Loki, you coming with us or not?!” Helblindi shouted from his car.

Loki turned towards him. “I’m coming.” Loki turned back towards Thor. “See ya soon.” He ran his hand along Thor’s cheek before he walked over to his brother and crawled into his car. Helblindi shot a look across the parking lot at Thor before he, too, climbed into the car.

Thor bit his bottom lip as he moaned softly. His cock started to grow heavy in his trousers. He closed his eyes. “Naked grandma in the shower. Naked grandma in the shower.” He shuddered loudly as his whole body crawled with cringe, but the front of his trousers stopped being so tight. “That image will forever be stuck in my head.”

He sauntered over to his car before driving to his home and dropping off his stuff. He walked over to his incense burner and lit the sticks. Lavender began to slowly fill the room. Thor took a deep breath and smiled. His red-cream Himalayan cat jumped up onto the coffee table and meowed at him.

“Hey, there.” Thor walked over to his cat and stroked her head. “Are you hungry?” Smulan meowed again, leaping off the coffee table and following him into the kitchen. Thor opened the cabinet closest to the entryway and pulled out a can of wet cat food before fetching the food bowl.

Smulan meowed again.

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing? Getting myself a bowl?” Thor opened the can before spooning out the food into the bowl. “Here you go.” Smulan sniffed the food. “You eat this all the time. Why are you acting suspicious of it right now?” Smulan took a bite. Thor smiled and sighed in relief before he walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed his keys before he stepped out of his house, locking the door behind him.

The air was quite warm for March. Soft, light breeze caressed his exposed skin as he made his way down to the bar. It was completely filled with patrons, who all cheered and screamed when he stepped inside. Thor tried to peer over the other patrons before spotting Byleistr standing at a booth. Some patrons reached out and touched Thor as he pushed his way through the crowd, promptly sitting down beside Loki.

“Seems like you’re pretty popular tonight,” Byleistr said with a smile.

“I did win the game for us,” Thor retorted.

Adrian smiled wide with a chuckle. “It doesn’t appear as though any of us will be buying any drinks tonight.”

A waiter came by and smiled. “Order whatever you want. This round is on the gentleman at the bar in the red shirt.” All of them turned towards the bar. An alpha in the red shirt waved at them.

“My kid loves you, Mr. Nordström!” he shouted.

“Thanks!” Thor shouted back. They all turned back to the waiter and ordered their drinks.

“The others are at the pool tables and dart boards,” Helblindi said. “If you wanna join them.”

Thor stole a quick glance at Loki before looking back at Helblindi and Byleistr. “Nah. I’m good.” Helblindi and Byleistr said nothing as they glanced at each other.

The waiter came back with their drinks. They all took them.

“Cheers,” Adrian said, raising his glass.

“Cheers!” they all said, clinking their glasses together before taking a drink. Loki moaned softly.

Hannes chuckled. “I love that sound. Omegas moaning. One of my favorite things.”

“Yet you rarely hear it,” Loki replied. Hannes’s jaw tightened as the others laughed and gasped. Other patrons came over to take pictures with Thor and the other Vikings and get their autographs.

Hannes wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders. Loki’s face twisted with a mix of confusion and disgust. Thor frowned hard at Hannes’s arm. Both Helblindi and Byleistr stared at Tage.

“I certainly would love to keep this night going,” Hannes said with a smile. “Especially if you’re here.” He winked at Loki.

Helblindi and Byleistr glared at them. Loki scoffed.

“No,” Loki declared, tossing off Hannes’s arm.

“Wanna throw some darts?” Thor asked, turning towards Loki.

Loki’s face brightened. “Yes, please!” He threw back his head. “I’d suck your dick in the bathroom if it meant I’d get away from him.” Loki grasped Thor’s hand as they crawled out of the booth.

“You better not!” Helblindi scolded.

Loki stopped in front of his brothers. “It isn’t difficult to suck dick in a bathroom stall.” Byleistr paled as Helblindi’s eyes widened.

“How do you know that?” Thor asked when the two of them were out of earshot of the others.

“I’ve done it once or twice.” A wicked smile danced across his lips. They stopped at one of the empty dart boards. Thor set aside his mug of beer and collected the darts. “You going first or shall I?”

“I’ll go first.” Thor handed Loki three darts before raising a dart to the level of his eyes. He threw it. The dart firmly planted into one of the outer green sections. Loki chuckled. Thor threw the other two darts. Neither one of them landed in the middle of the red circle. Thor frowned. “Your turn.”

Loki stared down at the darts in his hand. “Actually— I’ve never played darts before.”

“Uh—.” Thor glanced back at Helblindi and Byleistr sat. Both of them stared at him and Loki before turning away when they saw Thor looking at them. “Well, um, here. I’ll show you.” He took Loki’s cocktail and set it beside his beer. Thor stepped behind Loki; his crotch rubbed against Loki’s bottom. Both drew in a soft breath, but neither one moved away. “Raise your hand to the level of your eye.” Loki raised his hand. “Keep both eyes open, and simply throw it.”

Loki bounced as he began to aim. His bottom rubbed against Thor’s crotch with every bounce. Loki threw the dart and lowered his heels to the floor. He felt Thor become harder. Loki smiled to himself. “Have you ever thought of me?” He rubbed himself along the front of Thor’s trousers.

Thor inhaled harshly. He swallowed hard. “I’ve done it once or twice.”

Loki turned around, still standing incredibly close. “Was it fun?”

Thor smiled. “Of course.”

Loki reached for his drink and took a sip. “I’ve imagined it too.”

Thor raised his brows. “Really?”

Loki stepped even closer, placing his hand on Thor’s shoulder; his mouth mere inches away from Thor’s ear. “I’ve sometimes imagined you cumming all over me. Sometimes, inside me.”

Thor smiled faintly. “I’ve imagined myself cumming inside you quite a few times. I’ve imagined getting you pregnant.”

Loki chuckled. “You like the idea of me getting thick and curvy with your baby inside me?” Thor’s mouth went dry. Loki ran one of his fingertips up and down Thor’s chest. “You get off thinking like that?”

Thor cleared his throat. “Hell ya. I’d fuck you every day to get you pregnant.”

Loki glanced over Thor’s shoulder. His face quickly softened before he stepped back, sipping on his cocktail. Thor frowned and looked over his shoulder. Helblindi and Byleistr stepped towards them.

“Can we join?” Byleistr asked as Helblindi wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders. Byleistr took the remaining two darts from Loki before either of them could give an answer. Byleistr took aim before throwing the dart. Thor glanced at Loki. They both sighed softly. Loki drained his cocktail.

“I need more to drink if I have to spend the rest of the night with you two glued to my hips,” Loki complained.

“I’ll buy you another cocktail,” Thor said. He grabbed his mug before he drained it. “I need to get me another mug.” Thor turned and hurried over to the bar. Loki chewed on the inside of his cheek.

“He seems to really like you,” Helblindi said, taking his turn at the dart board.

“Just because someone talks to me, doesn’t mean that they want to sleep with me,” Loki retorted.

“Well, he seems like he does want to sleep with you,” Byleistr said.

Loki frowned. “Does it matter who I sleep with? If I want to sleep with someone, I’ll sleep with them, and I don’t need either one of your permissions.” Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“We’re just trying to look out for you,” Byleistr murmured.

“Well, stop,” Loki cried. “I’m twenty-five. I don’t need either one of you to be my babysitter anymore. You two are being worse than Dad.”

Helblindi and Byleistr glanced at one another. Helblindi sighed as they turned to Loki. Loki played with his dangle earring.

“You’re our little brother,” Byleistr said. “We don’t want you to get hurt or anything to happen to you.”

“I know,” Loki said with a huff and another roll of his eyes. “It just feels like you two are always suffocating me. I can’t go anywhere with anyone to do anything without either one of you breathing down my neck. It’s annoying.” He glanced between his two brothers. “Just once, can I please enjoy myself for one night with someone?”

Byleistr’s phone began to ring in his pocket. He stepped back as he pulled out his phone and answered it. Helblindi stepped closer to Loki.

“We only want what’s best for you,” Helblindi said. Loki turned his head away as Thor came back.

“Is something wrong?” Thor asked as he looked between the two brothers.

“No,” Loki said firmly, stopping Helblindi from saying anything. “We’re fine.” Loki looked at him. “Is that a Manhattan? I love Manhattans.”

“Yeah,” Thor said, giving Loki his glass. “You said that it’s one of your favorite drinks last time we spoke, so—.” Thor shrugged. “I got it for you.”

Loki tried to hide his smile as he turned his head away again. “Thank you.”

Byleistr stepped back towards them. “That was Dad. He said that a friend of his is throwing a celebration party. He said that we can join him if we want.”

Helblindi glanced at Loki before turning back to Byleistr. “We probably should.”

“Do you want to join?” Byleistr asked, looking at Thor.

Thor shot a glance at Loki, but he still refused to look at any of them. “Uh—.” Thor shifted his weight. “Well, I did just get another beer.” Thor gestured to his mug. “So I’m gonna stay.”

Loki raised his drink to his lips. Helblindi and Byleistr both tore their gazes from Thor to Loki before looking at one another.

“Okay,” Helblindi murmured, handing off the darts in his hand to Loki. “See ya tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” Loki replied.

Byleistr rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something as Helblindi and Byleistr turned away. Loki grabbed the front of Thor’s black turtleneck sweater and pulled him towards an empty pool table.

“Let’s play a game,” Loki said.

“Sure.” Thor grabbed a couple of pool sticks, glancing over at Helblindi and Byleistr as they left with Adrian and a couple of other hockey players. “You want to break or shall I?”

“You can break.” Loki took another sip of his drink. Thor settled the billiard balls into a triangle before setting the cue ball in front of the triangle. Hannes made his way over to them and snatched Loki’s pool stick from him. “Hey!”

“Why don’t you allow us alphas play?” Hannes asked with a smile.

Loki scoffed and made a face. He opened his mouth to say something, but Thor stepped forward.

“Why don’t you leave us alone?” Thor asked. “We’re trying to enjoy ourselves.”

“So am I,” Hannes said. He wrapped his arm again around Loki’s shoulders. He rubbed his pelvis against Loki’s bottom. Loki groaned in disgust before pushing Hannes away with his elbow. “C’mon. Let me have some fun.” Hannes went to pull Loki against him again.

Loki grabbed Thor’s mug. “Get off!” Loki threw the beer on Hannes’s face and chest. Hannes clenched his jaw as his eyes widened. The other patrons turned and stared at them. “Leave us alone.”

A bouncer hurried over to them. “Sir, you need to leave.” He grabbed hold of Hannes’s arm.

Hannes wrestled free. “I can walk on my own!” Hannes basically threw the pool stick at Loki before turning and storming out of the bar.

The bouncer turned towards Thor and Loki. “I’m sorry about that. Please, enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Thank you,” both Loki and Thor murmured as the bouncer walked away.

Thor frowned as Loki turned towards him. “Now, I have no more beer.”

“Well, yours was less expensive—.” Loki lowered his gaze. “And there was more in your cup.”

Thor chuckled. “Okay. I forgive you.”

Loki picked up the pool stick. “If you win, I’ll buy you a round.”

“If you win, I’ll buy you a round.”

“Deal.”

Thor turned back to the pool table and broke the triangle. “Your turn.”

They both took their turns, hitting each and every one of the billiard balls. Some went didn’t go into the pockets; others did until the black eight ball remained. It was near the back left corner pocket with the cue ball near the middle pocket on the right.

“Whoever gets this, wins,” Thor said, taking aim. “Left corner pocket.”

Loki frowned at the table. He slowly ran his cherry along the top of his alcohol. Thor steadied his aim. Loki cleared his throat. Thor glanced up. Loki raised the cheery by its stem and ran the bold red, whisky infused piece of fruit along his lips. His stuck out his tongue, cupping the cherry, before enclosing it with his teeth and tearing it off of its stem.

Thor felt himself grow hard. He slammed his pool stick against the cue ball. “Shit.” The cue ball rolled forward before hitting the left side and bouncing off. Thor frowned hard, allowing the pool stick to slide through his hand.

Loki’s face brightened. “I won!” He did a slight dance. “I won. You scratched on the eight ball. I win.”

“You did that on purpose.”

Loki smiled wider. “Maybe. But not my fault you got distracted, so pay up.”

“Alright, alright.” They both made their way over to the bar.

They continued to bet on their games, drinking whenever they won and lose, especially whenever the others offered To buy their drinks for them. Before they knew it, it was three in the morning, and the bar was turning away what was left of the patrons.

“Stay wit me,” Thor slurred, pulling Loki against his chest. “Iz not safe fer ya out there alone.” The two of them stumbled over each other as they headed towards Thor’s home.

Loki smiled. “Yas.” They stopped in front of Thor’s home. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. He leaned forward. Thor felt Loki’s breath against his lips. Thor placed his hands on Loki’s waist, firmly planting his lips on Loki’s. They both moaned. Loki opened his mouth, allowing Thor’s tongue into his mouth.

Thor pulled out his keys, stumbling to put the key into the lock.

Loki pulled back. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

Thor pushed the key into the lock. “Wan me ta fuck ya so badly?”

“Yas.” Loki rubbed his crotch against Thor’s growing erection. “I wanna feel yer cum inside me.” Loki pulled Thor against his lips. Thor turned the key and opened the door. They stumbled over each other as they went inside. Thor slammed Loki against the door, closing it in the process. He raised Loki and pinned him in between his body and the door.

Their hands tore off Thor’s jean jacket. Their lips not once leaving the others. Thor lowered his hands. He opened both his and Loki’s trousers. Slick dripped onto the floor from Loki’s opening. Thor rubbed himself against Loki’s slit.

“Yer sure?” Thor asked.

“Yas. Yas! Fuck me. Cum in me.”

“I wuv that idea.” He aligned himself before plunging as deep as he could. Loki threw back his head with a gasp. His hands went into Thor’s hair. Thor pulled out before slamming back inside. Loki mewled softly. “Louder, baby. Louder.”

Loki groaned even louder as Thor quickened his pace. Thor’s trousers fell further down his legs. Thor gripped Loki’s hips even tighter.

“Fuck,” Thor groaned. His threw back his head. He thrusted further into Loki, erupting deep inside him.

“Not enough.” Loki shook his head. “I need more.” Thor smiled wide.

Loki threw his cardigan over the arm of the couch, and one of his dangle earrings fell into rug in front of the door. They striped each other as they made their way up the stairs. They kicked off their shoes in the hallway. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, keeping his lips on Thor’s, as they fell onto the bed.

Thor cupped the back of Loki’s head as he shifted beside Loki. Thor ran his fingers along Loki’s opening. “Ya feel so ready fer me.” Loki bit his bottom lip, widening his legs. Thor pushed the tip of one of fingers inside Loki.

Loki gasped. Thor pushed his entire finger inside of him. Loki curled his toes. Thor quickened the pace of his hand, adding an additional finger. Loki gasped again. He clenched onto the sheet. Their groans filled the entire room.

“M-More,” Loki begged, widening his legs even more. Thor smiled wide. He pushed a third finger into Loki. Loki threw back his head from pleasure. Their chests heaved. Loki’s mouth went dry.

Thor drifted his gaze to the video camera on his dresser. He smiled even wider. “I got an idea.” Thor shifted. Loki groaned from Thor’s absence. Thor stood and stumbled over to the dresser. Loki flipped over onto his stomach. Thor grabbed the camera and turned back towards Loki.

“Wan ta make a movie?” Thor asked, stumbling back over to the bed. “Cause I wan ta.”

Loki bit his bottom lip, peering over his shoulder. “Then press play, baby.” Loki wiggled his bottom in air.

Thor swore he felt himself grow harder. He crawled behind Loki on the bed. He opened the screen and pressed record. The bright red circle appeared in the top left corner. Thor raised the camera to his eye, looking up and down Loki’s body before settling on Loki’s bottom.

“Ya got a nice ass,” Thor said with a smile. He grasped a handful and squeezed. Loki raised his hips even higher. Thor raised his hand before slapping Loki’s pearly white flesh. Loki flinched, gasping loudly, then whimpering. “Ya like dat?” Thor slapped him again. Loki moaned. Thor grasped himself, aligning himself with Loki’s opening, rubbing his head along the slit. “Wan me ta fuck ya?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Loki nodded his head.

Thor focused on where his head rubbed against Loki’s opening. He groaned. He moved his hips forward. Loki mewled as Thor began to slowly fill him. With his free hand, Thor gripped Loki’s hip. Thor pushed in completely. They both released a groan. Thor pulled out before pushing back in.

“Faster,” Loki said.

Thor quickened his pace. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall along with their groans filled the room. Thor raised his free hand and grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair, yanking his head back. Loki yelped.

“Is dis fast enough fer ya?” Thor asked. Thor continued to focus the camera on where he disappeared into Loki.

“No.” Loki widened his eyes. “Faster. Go even faster.”

“Den take this.” Thor handed Loki the camera as he pulled out slightly, enough to flip Loki onto his back. Loki steadied the camera on Thor’s stomach and where they connected. Thor placed a hand on the base of Loki’s throat. Thor pulled out then plunging fully back in.

Loki groaned as Thor pounded into him faster than anyone ever did. Thor pressed both hands down onto Loki’s neck, pinning him to the bed. Loki’s mewls and moans grew louder and louder. Heat pooled in his stomach.

The camera trembled in his hand.

“Haa-ah! Ngh.” Loki gripped one of Thor’s wrists. His entire body felt as though it would explode, and with Thor pounding hard and fast into him, he thought that might be split in two. “I’m gonna cum. Let me cum.”

“Me too. Fucking cum wit me.”

Thor quickened his pace even more. A gasp caught in Loki’s throat. Loki’s toes curled as he entire body tensed with a sharp cry he released from his lips. Thor groaned and gritted his teeth. Loki clenched around him. Thor tensed as he exploded inside Loki. They both gasped for air.

“Give that ta me,” Thor said, grabbing the camera from Loki. He lowered the camera down to where they connected and slowly pulled out of Loki. His seed dribbled out of Loki. “Fuck that was beautiful.” Thor lowered the camera even more as he lightly spread open Loki’s slit. “Ahh. Look at all that.” Loki clenched then relaxed. More seed spilled out from Loki.

Thor frowned. He raised his head and the camera, capturing Loki’s face. “What’s da point of me cumming in ya if ya gonna just push it all out?”

Loki chuckled. “Sorry about it.” Loki settled back down into the mattress. His hair splayed out from underneath his head.

Thor laughed a little. “You kinda look like Marilyn Monroe.”

“Happy birthday, Mr. President.”

They both chuckled. The camera beeped before the screen turned black.

“Dammit,” Thor complained. “Camera’s dead.” He closed the camera before tossing it aside. It rolled off the mattress and clattered onto the floor. “Wanna stop? Yer look tired.”

“Hell nah.” Loki cupped the back of his knees and pinned his thighs to his chest. “Fuck me some more.” Thor’s eyes filled with lust.

Thor bit and nibbled on Loki’s skin, leaving love bites and bite marks all over his back, shoulders, chest, and legs. He fucked Loki as fast, as hard, as gentle, as slow as Loki told him to. All the while not wasting a single drop of his seed by cumming deep inside Loki. Loki’s mind went blank after several hours of being fucked.

It wasn’t until the sun began to rise that they laid still together on the mattress. Sunlight painted the floor a soft orange and yellow colour. Loki was the first to fall asleep. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, planting a soft kiss on Loki’s forehead, before promptly falling asleep himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thor groaned as his eyes opened. His entire body ached. His head throbbed. Thor groaned again as he sat up on bed. He stretched. His spine popped several times before he moaned and stood. Thor stubbed his toe on something.

“Fuck.” He glanced down. His video camera laid on the floor. “How’d you get down there?” Thor picked it up before setting it on his nightstand. “My head hurts so fucking much.” Thor headed towards his bathroom without looking around, closing the door behind him.

He turned on the shower and stepped inside.

Loki woke to the sound of the rushing water. His limbs were heavy, and his breath was short. His heart pounded in his chest. Loki raised his head and looked around.

_This isn’t my room._ He tried to stand, but his legs immediately gave out from underneath him. _Shit._ Loki trembled as he forced himself to his feet. His gaze fell on his underwear on the floor. _I slept with someone._

Loki hurried as quickly as he could. He slipped on his underwear before rushing out of the room. Loki grabbed his trousers in the doorway and slipped them on as well. Then came his shoes in the hallway, then his shirt at the top of the stairs, then his cardigan on the railing.

“Wait—.” He patted his pockets. “My phone.” Loki looked around. “Where’s my phone? Oh.” He picked up his phone and checked the time.

4:37. Twelve missed calls. Thirty-eight new messages.

“Shit.” Loki stuffed his phone into his pocket. Smulan stepped closer and meowed. “Hey, there.” Smulan meowed again and again. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

Smulan followed Loki into the kitchen.

The kitchen was wide and long. Speckled grey and white counters lined the bleached white oak cabinets with identical island. Loki opened a cabinet. Cleaning supplies. He opened another. Pans. Another. Dishes. Yet another. Cups.

“God dammit. I wanna get out here.” He opened the cabinet nearest the doorway. His face brightened when he saw the wet cat food. “Oh, fuck yeah.” Loki snatched the can before opening it. “Here you go.” He spooned out the food into the bowl and tossed the can into the sink.

Loki stepped into the hallway and reached for the door handle. He paused. He sniffed the air.

_Lavender?_

Loki glanced around, but he shook it off and quickly opened the door, rushing out and slamming the door behind him.

Thor turned his head at the sharp thud of the door. “What was that?” He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He head still throbbed. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he grabbed another for his hair. He stepped from the bathroom, rubbing his hair with the towel. He paused when he saw his socks, underwear, and trousers strewn about the floor. “I must’ve been real tired last night.”

He sat down on his bed and glanced at the clock.

“Well, shit.” He frowned as he dropped his hand. “Good thing I didn’t have practice today.”

Loki quickened his pace as he hurried down the street.

_Where am I?_

His heart pounded in his chest. His eyes were still glazed over. Faces of the people that passed by blurred. Words on the buildings and signs merged together and were illegible. Loki felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Hello?” Loki asked, raising his phone to his ear.

“Oh, finally!” Helblindi cried. “I’ve been trying to reach you all day. Where are you? Why didn’t you come home last night?”

Loki fell silent. “I— I.” Loki shifted his weight as he pulled his cardigan further up onto his shoulder.

“Stop.” Loki paused. “Look around. What do you see?”

Loki glanced around. “There’s an office building. Oh, there’s a coffee shop.”

“What is it called?”

Loki squinted as the letters separated. “Kaffeböna.”

“Go inside, get a drink, and wait for us there.” Loki shifted again. “Byleistr and I have been looking for you all morning.” Helblindi sighed heavily. “Just wait for us. Please.”

“Okay.” Loki lowered his gaze.

“We’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” Loki ended the call before he hurried across the street and entered the coffee shop. He felt his pockets and found his wallet. “One large French vanilla cappuccino with extra whip cream, please?” His stomach growled. “Can I also have a turkey club sandwich as well?” Loki quickly paid and sat down at a table near one of the front windows. After a few minutes, his food and drink were called out, of which Loki got and started to eat.

Loki went through his phone. Four missed calls from Mom. Two missed calls from Helblindi. Two missed calls from Byleistr. Three missed calls from Coach Brahe and Coach Westermark. One missed call from Dad.

Loki sighed as he went to his messages.

**Come home** **safe** \- Mom, sent at 12:22 am.

**I hope you’re okay**

**You didn’t come home last night**

**Did someone let you stay the night?** \- Mom, sent at 8:45 am.

**Where are you?** \- Mom, sent at 10:57 am.

**You’re mother is getting very worried** \- Dad, sent at 9:19 am.

**Why aren’t you answering your phone?** \- Dad, sent at 11:04 am.

**Call me**

 **NOW!** \- Dad, sent at 2:49 pm.

Loki groaned as he continued to scroll through the rest of his messages. He bit into his sandwich, forcing down the bite. He was halfway finished with his meal before Helblindi and Byleistr came into the coffee shop.

“What the fuck?” Byleistr scolded in a hushed voice. “Where have you been?”

Loki’s face grew hot. “I—.” He rubbed his hands together.

Helblindi’s face fell. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember?”

“Everything’s blurry.” Loki glanced away. “I remember drinking and playing pool last night, but I don’t remember anything that happened last night. I don’t remember where I woke up or even how I got here. It’s all a blur.”

Helblindi and Byleistr glanced at each other. They both frowned. Helblindi turned towards Loki.

“Finish up here,” he said. “We’ll take you home.”

“Okay,” Loki murmured. He took another bite of his sandwich and sipped his drink.

Byleistr went over to the counter and ordered a croissant before he sat down with them. They ate in silence before they threw away their trash and left, climbing into Helblindi’s car. Byleistr sat beside Loki in the backseat.

“My head still hurts,” Loki complained. He leaned against Byleistr as Helblindi started the engine.

“Close your eyes,” Byleistr said, lowering Loki’s head to his shoulder. “Take a nap.”

Loki said nothing as he closed his eyes. Helblindi pulled out of the parking spot and turned down the street. Byleistr tore his gaze from Loki on his shoulder to Helblindi through the mirror. Helblindi nodded slightly.

Byleistr ran his hand underneath Loki’s cardigan and shirt and raised them off of Loki’s body. Medium sized circles, about the same size as the 5 kr, ran from Loki’s collar bone down his chest and arms. Byleistr frowned as he lowered Loki’s clothes. He turned his head away.

“Do we need to stop by the pharmacy?” Helblindi asked.

“Yeah,” Byleistr said through his teeth. Helblindi felt his jaw tighten as he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He drove for another two or three minutes before he pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and left the car. Helblindi returned with a bag in hand before driving back to their home.

Byleistr shook Loki awake before they all climbed out of the car. Helblindi and Byleistr helped Loki inside to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet. Byleistr left before returning with a glass of water.

“Here,” Byleistr said, holding out the water. Loki stared at the water as Helblindi opened the Plan B medicine box. Loki took the water, lowering his head. Helblindi took out some aspirin out from medicine cabinet and held out the pills. Without looking, Loki took the pills from him.

“I’m gonna call Dad,” Byleistr said before he left the bathroom.

Helblindi closed the door before he kneeled in front of Loki. “Take the medicine, okay? You’ll feel better afterwards.” Loki frowned as he sat up. He took the pills and washed them down with the water. Helblindi smiled. “Now. Let’s see what the damage is.”

Loki frowned even harder. He set aside the glass of water and stood. Loki pulled off his cardigan then his shirt.

Helblindi inhaled sharply. Bruises and love bites ran up and down his torso, back, and arms. Loki removed his shoes and his trousers. Even more hand-shaped and fingertip-shaped bruises and love bites were down his legs. Loki sipped the water again.

“Take a bath,” Helblindi said, standing. “A hot one. It’ll make you feel better. Warm water will help get rid of these.” Loki hugged himself tightly. “Afterwards, use your cocoa butter or peppermint oil. That’ll help.”

Loki forced a chuckle. “You would know how to get rid of hickeys.”

Helblindi remained quiet. “Just do it quickly before Dad gets home. He’ll be furious if he finds out.”

“Yeah.” Helblindi stepped around him and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Loki hugged himself even tighter. “Yeah, he would be.”

Helblindi hurried downstairs as Byleistr finished his phone call.

“Dad’s gonna call Mom, and they’ll be here in about twenty minutes,” Byleistr explained.

“That’ll give Loki some time,” Helblindi said as he sat down on the couch. “And us.” Byleistr’s brow furrowed. “To give us some time to figure out who it could’ve been.”

“It could’ve been anyone.”

“Even when he’s drunk, Loki wouldn’t sleep with just anyone. It had to have been someone Loki knew and doesn’t hate.”

“That narrows it down to basically everyone on the hockey team, besides a handful.” Byleistr sat beside Helblindi. “Kaffeböna. He had to have been within walking distance of that shop.”

Helblindi smiled, leaping off of the couch. “Great! Of the hockey players, only about twenty or twenty-five of them that lives near that coffee shop.” Byleistr shook his head. Helblindi’s smile disappeared. “What?”

“You’re forgetting one key detail.”

“What’s that?”

Byleistr stood and pulled out his phone. He opened his map app before he showed the screen to Helblindi. “That’s the coffee shop. Correct?”

“Yeah. So?” Helblindi raised his brows.

“Just watch.” Byleistr raised his hand and scrolled up. “Just six blocks down the street.” He stopped scrolling and click on a building. The information came up.

“Oracle Hotel and Spa.” Helblindi’s face fell. “So, we failed before we even started.”

“Basically.” Byleistr lowered his phone. “Everyone on the hockey team is, once again, a suspect.”

“‘Suspect.’ As if we’re solving a murder mystery.” Helblindi rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, not all of them could’ve been with Loki. Some of them were with us at Dad’s party, and some of them weren’t even at that bar last night.”

“Adrian wasn’t with us the entire time. He left for some time and didn’t return until after one.”

“What?” Byleistr tilted his head to one side. “He left just to take Loki to the hotel and sleep with him then come back. Remember what Loki said? He said that he doesn’t remember anything. Everything was a blur. Loki isn’t the best at holding his liquor, but he isn’t lightweight. He had to of been drinking for quite some time before he got into bed with someone.”

Helblindi fell silent as he looked away. “Hey.” His eyes brightened. “Thor was quite friendly with Loki last night, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah.”

“He lives near that coffee shop, ya know?”

Byleistr frowned. “Yes. He does.”

“I’ll call him.” Helblindi pulled out his phone before dialing Thor’s number. Thor picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Thor.”

“Hey,” Thor said.

“You okay?”

“I’m hungover. Sorry.” Thor groaned. “Whatcha want?”

“We picked up Loki. Uh—.” Helblindi rubbed his eyes.

“Did something happen to him?”

“Yeah.” Helblindi sat back down on the couch. “He, um, slept with someone, and he doesn’t remember who it was.”

“So, you’re just going through the list of people who it could be.”

Helblindi leaned back in his seat. “Well, don’t you remember what you said about two weeks ago? ‘I’d fuck him just to spite him.’” Byleistr snapped towards Helblindi.

“What?!” Byleistr cried.

“Dude, I don’t remember anything today,” Thor said. “The first thing I remember doing was showering.”

“That fuckwad!” Byleistr nearly screamed. Helblindi waved him off. “Give me that phone.” Byleistr reached for the phone, but Helblindi pulled away. “Give it to me!”

“No!” Helblindi shouted. “Stop trying to take my phone!”

Thor frowned as he kept his phone on his ear.

“Give it to me!” Thor heard Byleistr scream.

“Stop it!” Helblindi ordered. He pushed Byleistr off of him.

“You guys good?” Thor asked.

“We’re fine,” Helblindi said through his teeth. “Continue your story.”

“I don’t have a story,” Thor said. “That’s just it. I remember being at the bar then the next thing I know I’m showering in my own home.”

“Are you sure that you weren’t with anyone?” Helblindi asked.

“I wasn’t,” Thor answered. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help with this.”

Helblindi frowned. “Well, thanks anyway.” Helblindi hung up before shifting in his seat.

“Just because he doesn’t remember, doesn’t mean he didn’t do it,” Byleistr said, standing from the couch.

The front door opened, and both Laufey and Farbauti stepped inside the house.

“Where is he?” Farbauti asked, hurrying to Helblindi’s side.

“Upstairs, taking a bath,” Helblindi said. “He’s quite okay.”

“Nothing happened?” Laufey demanded. Helblindi and Byleistr glanced quickly at one another.

“No,” Helblindi said before Byleistr could speak. “Nothing happened. He passed out after getting drunk last night and only woke up an hour ago.”

“Where was he?” Laufey asked, crossing his arms.

Helblindi’s face grew hot. “Uh—.”

“He stayed the Oracle Hotel,” Byleistr said. The three of them turned towards him.

Helblindi shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll go check on Loki.” He turned and hurried upstairs.

Byleistr stared at them for a moment before turning away. “I’m gonna play some games.” He hurried off to the den.

“They’re lying,” Laufey said softly as Farbauti stepped closer towards him. “I can tell.”

Farbauti frowned. “I know.” Farbauti placed his hand on Laufey’s shoulder. “But we can’t force them to say anything. All what we can do is be there for them when they are ready say something.” Laufey looked at him. “Don’t force them. Okay?” Farbauti smiled sadly.

Laufey sighed heavily, closing his eyes then opening them again. “Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

The following four weeks felt like hell for Loki. His body grew tried faster than usual. His stomach twisted every morning, and he felt as though he would throw up every morning. Even when he drank very little, Loki noticed his increase need to go to the bathroom.

Loki frowned at the thought.

_No. I took a morning after pill. I can’t be pregnant. I’m just psyching myself out._

He leaned his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window of the cafe he sat in. Loki absentmindedly played with his cappuccino.

His stomach growled. Loki frowned and glanced down at what little cappuccino left in his cup. He stood and went to the counter.

“Would you like another cappuccino?” the barista asked with a smile.

“Yes, please, and may I have my usual lunch?”

“Of course. Anything else?”

“No.” Loki shook his head as he pulled out his wallet and paid. The barista returned after a few minutes with Loki’s cappuccino and bag of food. Loki sat back down at his table. He pulled out his food and unwrapped his sandwich. A couple of slices of tomatoes, slivered red onion, spinach, cubed chicken, and turkey wrapped in a whole wheat wrap.

The smell hit him. His stomach churned.

“I’m okay,” Loki said to himself, swallowing down the saliva that formed in his mouth. He stared at the bright red tomatoes. His stomach churned again. He swallowed again. “I’m okay.”

He picked up half of the wrap and took a bite. Loki forced down the part of his sandwich. His stomach immediately rejected the food, and his mouth filled completely. Loki covered his mouth as a cold sweat covered his forehead. He stood and hurried to the bathroom. Just as his mouth filled again, he burst into a stall and retched into the toilet.

His nose and mouth burned as he retched again and again. His entire body trembled. Tears brimmed his eyes. His skin grew clammy. He stared down at his feet as his thoughts raced.

_I’m not pregnant. I can’t be. I’m not pregnant._

He stood, cleaned himself, destroyed the evidence, and stepped out in front of the mirror. The colour drained from his face. Loki frowned and began to pinch his cheeks in hopes of the colour returning. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and washed his hands. Loki quickly returned to his seat. He frowned down at his food.

_Traitor._

He unwrapped his sandwich and pulled out the tomatoes, shoving them into his discarded bag on the other side of the table, before rewrapping his sandwich and taking another bite. Loki chewed slowly.

His mind wandered to the thought of waking up with a baby next to him.

_It wouldn’t be so bad if I was pregnant, would it?_

A child running up to him with joy and eagerness.

_Perhaps not, but who could be the father?_

His mind conjured images of an alpha’s large, strong arms hugging Loki and their baby tight against his wide, muscular chest. An alpha who would tend their every need and want. An alpha that would look after them.

_Perhaps—._

An image of Thor holding him gently with their child popped in his head.

Loki blinked before he shook his head.

_No. That would never happen. I’m not pregnant, and there’s no way that Thor would see me in that way._

Loki began eating again, sipping occasionally on his cappuccino.

The door opened. Loki glanced up. A heavily pregnant omega man and his alpha husband stepped inside the coffee shop. Loki’s gaze dropped to omega man’s large rounded stomach. Loki felt a stab in his heart. He dropped a hand to his stomach. A smile found its way onto his lips.

Loki glanced over at the omega man. His mate led him to the empty table next to Loki before the alpha went in line. Loki sighed as he glanced back down at the man’s stomach.

“What are you having?” Loki asked before he could stop himself.

The omega man turned to him and smiled. “Oh.” He ran a hand over his stomach. “We’re having twins. Both omega boys.”

Loki matched the man’s smile. “That’s sounds nice.”

“Do you think you’ll have children?”

Loki paused. “Well—.” His face grew hot. “I’m not sure, but I would like to. Perhaps, in the near future. Is this your first kids?”

“No. We have an alpha son already. He’s in preschool right now.”

“Oh, I see. Do you want anymore after these two?”

“No. We were only planning on having just one more, but we were excited when the doctor said that we were having twins.” The man smiled even wider.

Loki went to sip his cappuccino but found his cup empty. He crumbled up the rest of his napkins and stood. “Have a nice day.”

“Goodbye,” the omega man said.

Loki threw away his trash and left the shop. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he strolled down the street. Pregnant couples and families with children always seemed to pass by. Loki tried to keep his attention on the ground.

_I’m just psyching myself out. I’m not pregnant._

He tore his gaze from the ground. He paused as his face fell. A store in front of him had a poster advertising their sale on their winter baby clothes and accessories.

“Really?” Loki asked himself. “Are you really serious right now?” He thought for a moment. “Is the universe trying to tell me something?” He thought again. “No. But— if I see one more child before I get home, I’ll buy a pregnancy test.” He felt a tug on the bottom of his coat. He looked down to see a small child, around three years old, raising his arms above his head. Loki frowned. “Fuck.”

“Casper!” the boy’s mother cried, running up to him. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Loki said as the mother picked up her son.

“Bye-bye,” Casper said as his mother carried him off.

Loki chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Alright, universe. You win.” Loki kept his arms close around his chest as he made his way to the store and down the pharmacy isle as if he tried to disappear from everyone’s sight. With shaky hands and a nervous stance, Loki grabbed the pregnancy test and hurried to the self checkout line before paying and hurrying home.

He clenched the bag to his body as he locked himself into the bathroom.

“Alright, universe. I got this, so what are you trying to tell me?”

Loki pulled out the stick and followed the instructions. He placed the pregnancy test onto the sink counter.

“Hey!” Helblindi shouted from the other side of the door, lightly knocking. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Loki kept his gaze glued on the test.

“You sure?” Helblindi frowned. “I’m just making sure. Considering what happened four weeks ago.”

Loki felt a cold chill down his spine. “I know.” Loki hugged himself.

“Are you taking—?”

“Yes.”

Helblindi frowned even harder. His body grew tense. “Let me in, Loki.”

“Give me a few minutes.” Loki glanced back at the test.

A solid red line.

Loki bit his bottom lip. “Please, please, please. Be negative.” Loki clenched his hands together. He stared at the test. A second red line appeared and grew bolder with every second. Loki gasped. “No.” The second line matched the boldness and thickness of the first line. “No, no, no. God, no.”

Helblindi knocked again on the door. “You okay? What does it say?” A moment passed. Loki opened the door, hanging his head. He held the test loosely in his hand. Helblindi frowned. He didn’t need to see it to know what it said. Helblindi pulled Loki against his chest. Loki shuddered in his arms. “It’s going to be okay.” Helblindi stepped back. “These test are not always accurate. They have been wrong before. Look, we’ll go to a doctor to confirm it, okay?”

“What happens if I am?” Tears filled Loki’s eyes.

“We will do whatever you want. If you don’t want it, you don’t have to keep it. Whatever you want.”

“I’ll need some time to think about it.” Loki didn’t look up at him.

“Of course. We shouldn't be rash about this.” Loki nodded in agreement.

~~~~

Loki trembled lightly as he and Helblindi sat in the hospital waiting room. Helblindi bounced his leg until a nurse came out and called their names. They stood and were brought into a room where they were left before their family doctor came in.

“What seems to be the problem?” Dr. Ekberg asked.

“I think I’m pregnant,” Loki answered quickly, not looking at him.

Dr. Ekberg paused. His face softened. “And you want to make sure?” Loki nodded. “I can do that for you.” He went over to a cabinet before pulling on some rubber gloves and readying a needle. Dr. Ekberg drew some of Loki’s blood before leaving for several minutes before returning with a piece of paper.

“Well?” Helblindi asked. “What does it say?”

“I have some good news and some bad news,” Dr. Ekberg said.

“I’m pregnant, aren’t I?” Loki asked.

“Yes,” Dr. Ekberg answered. Loki’s eyes widened. Helblindi grew tense. “Your HcG levels do indicate that you are expecting a child.” Helblindi grasped Loki’s hand. “Though it is non-conclusive, your HcG levels seem to not indicate that you carrying more than one child.”

“But how?” Loki asked, standing from his seat. “I took—.”

“Contraception?” Dr. Ekberg asked. “Yes. That is usually a surprise for those who do. Though contraception does help slow down the process of ovulation, it doesn’t stop it. If you had sex the day after, the day of, or four days before you ovulated, the medicine wouldn’t have worked.” Loki frowned as his gaze drifted off. “Do you know the father of the child?”

Loki snapped back towards him. His stomach twisted, and his throat grew tight. Loki glanced over at Helblindi then back at Dr. Ekberg. “Of course I do.”

Dr. Ekberg drew his lips into a thin line. “Perhaps you should call him and talk to him.”

“I’ll call him after we leave here,” Loki said, crossing his arms.

The three of them continued to talk for several more minutes before Helblindi and Loki left.

Helblindi gripped his steering wheel, focusing hard on the road in front of them. “So?” Helblindi arched his brows. “You all of a sudden remember who you slept with?”

“Of course not!” Loki seemed to shrink into his seat. “I just couldn’t let him know that.”

Helblindi frowned as he pulled into the driveway. They stepped out. The front door flew open, and Byleistr stormed over to them. His face bright red with anger.

“What the fuck is this?” Byleistr asked, holding up the pregnancy test. “I found this in the trash.” Loki gasped. His eyes widened. “Tell me that this is wrong.”

Loki’s mouth went dry. “No. It’s not.”

Byleistr’s eyes widened, but he closed his eyes. His softened as he exhaled. Byleistr opened his eyes. “Are you happy?”

“Huh?” Loki asked.

“Are you happy now?” Byleistr repeated. “Are you glad you no longer have a babysitter? Are you happy that you got to enjoy one night with somebody?”

Loki felt his eyes fill with tears.

“Don’t patronize him,” Helblindi ordered.

Loki snatched the test from Byleistr and stuffed it into his purse before he turned and rushed off. His eyes burned anger and shame. His heart pounded in his chest. Loki didn’t stop until he physically couldn’t anymore. His chest heaved. The tears stained his cheeks. Loki wiped his face and eyes with his arm.

Someone honked their car horn twice.

Loki turned.

Thor stopped his car by the curb. He rolled down the window. “You want a ride?”


	7. Chapter 7

The two of them stared at each other. Loki felt the tears fall even harder and faster than before. Thor shifted his car into park before he hurried out to Loki’s side.

“Hey,” Thor whispered. “It’s okay.” Loki raised his hands to his face as Thor placed his hands on Loki’s hips. Loki shuddered. “I don’t know what happened, but it’ll be alright.”

“No. No, it won’t.” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. “Byleistr is gonna my parents, and they’re gonna kill me.”

Thor frowned. The other pedestrians began to turn and stare at them. Thor pulled Loki even closer, protectively. “Come on. People are watching. I bet they’re thinking that I’m breaking up with you.”

Loki chuckled even through his tears. Thor escorted him to the car and helped him inside before getting in himself. He shifted the gears and drove off. Loki stared out the window. His tears slowed, and his sobs grew even quieter.

“You wanna get some lunch?” Thor asked. Loki only shrugged his shoulders. “We can go back to Stella’s, if you want.” Again, Loki shrugged. Thor frowned again. He continued to drive around before pulling into a parking spot. “Do you want a moment before we go in? Just long enough for you to collect yourself?”

“I have some tissues.” Loki fumbled through his purse and pulled out a couple of tissues. He patted his eyes dry and blew his nose. “I’m okay.” Loki smiled at Thor. “I swear.” His cheeks and eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

Thor faked a smile to match Loki’s. They stepped out and went into the restaurant. The were promptly seated before they were handed menus.

“Is there anything that looks appealing?” Thor asked. “There’s this bacon and egg burger. That sounds good.”

“I hate the smell of eggs.” Loki continued to stare at the menu.

A waitress came by, holding a full tray of sandwiches and sides. A whiff of egg closely followed. Loki’s stomach twisted and lurched. He quickly covered his mouth as he gagged. Thor watched him.

“You really don’t like them.” Thor glanced down at the menu.

“They’ve become more disgusting smelling lately.”

Loki lowered his gaze, dropping his hand. Thor raised his gaze but said nothing. They ordered before their food was brought out.

“So?” Thor asked, cutting his burger in half. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Thor took a bite of his burger.

Loki chewed on his bottom lip. He bit his sandwich. Loki chewed slowly before he set the sandwich down and wiped his fingers on his napkin. Loki forced down the bite. He opened his purse before pulling out the pregnancy test, gripping it tightly in his hand. So tight that nobody else could see. “Hold out your hand.”

“It’s positive, isn’t it?”

Loki’s eyes widened. His head shot up. “How did—?”

“It was simple.” Thor took a sip of his drink. “Four weeks ago, Helblindi called me to see if we had spent the night together, since he knew that you had spent that previous evening with someone. I don’t have the best memory, but I did make a note in my calendar to ask you how it was going. On top of that, the way you were acting. Your increased hunger and the start of your carvings, and with Helblindi saying that you’ve been frequently feeling sick in the morning.” Thor frowned as his gaze lowered. “It wasn’t a difficult conclusion to come to.” Thor raised his gaze.

Loki’s eyes filled again with tears. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Thor watched as Loki put the pregnancy test back into his purse. “Do you know the father of your baby?”

Loki shook his head. “No. That’s why I’m so upset. It would be a different story if I did know who they are.”

“From what your brothers are talking about, the father is on the hockey team.”

“Yes. That’s what we believe.”

Thor smiled and chuckled. “So, am I suspect?” Loki snapped towards him. “I’m not surprised though. We did spend the week before spending a lot of time together, and in all honesty— I’d like to continue to spend time together. Perhaps become more than just friends.”

“Really?” Loki arched a brow. “Even though, I’m carrying possibly another alpha’s baby.”

Thor smiled faintly. “I don’t care, and no. I’m not saying this simply because the baby _might_ be mine. I genuinely like you, and I am beginning to care about you.” Thor reached across the table and grasped Loki’s hand. “I only hope that you feel the same way about me.”

Loki felt his heart lift in his chest. “Thor, I—.” Loki lowered his gaze. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you’ll join me for coffee tomorrow morning.” Thor’s smile widened even more.

Loki lowered his gaze. “Alright.” A smile tugged at the corners of his own mouth. “You’ll pick me up at eight.”

“I’ll be there.” Thor tried to pull his hand away, but Loki continued to hold on.

Loki raised his gaze. “What do you remember of that night four weeks ago?”

“Not much, unfortunately. I’m sorry. I can’t be of any help.”

“No. It’s okay. I don’t remember much of that night either. I just wish I could. It’ll make this a lot easier.”

“After a few weeks, you can do some tests to see the primary and secondary sex of your baby. On top of that, see the blood type before it’s born. After it is born, you can do DNA testing and compare it with those on the hockey team. If you want.”

Loki chuckled. “For someone who has a bad memory, you can remember so much.” Loki chuckled again. He quieted after a moment before he nodded his head. “We plan on doing just that.”

Thor frowned. “What are you gonna do?” Loki blinked at him. “About your career?”

“Well—.” Loki lowered his gaze. “The doctor said that since I am only four weeks along, and the baby is currently surrounded by my pelvis, any falls wouldn’t hurt the baby. The skating competition ends within two months, and so I can finish out this season. I was planning to retire after season anyways.”

“And go into what?”

“Perhaps acting and modeling. That’s what I plan. The doctor said that the baby would be protected for another eight or so weeks before it comes out from my pelvis. I can finish out this season. I’m happy with at least that.”

“That’s a good thing.” Thor rubbed his thumb along Loki’s knuckles. “Are you going to keep it?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Loki chewed on his bottom lip. “As much as I want to keep it, I don’t want it to grow up without a father. You know the stigma of a single, unmated omega raising a child.”

“I’ve heard of them.” Thor chuckled. “My parents weren’t married when I was born.”

Loki blinked again. “You’re not—?”

“No. I’m Odin’s son, just they weren’t married when they mated and bonded. My mom had gone abroad modeling when she found out that she was pregnant with me. My father was rather excited when she told him. When she came back from Thailand, they were married. Even then, people still whispered about how my father was throwing away his career by settling down and having a baby.”

“Yes. Your father was just starting his career as a hockey player. He was only twenty-four.”

“Then the injury bug happened. That ended his career. First a concussion, then a broken wrist, then he tore his ACL, then he tore his Achilles’ tendon. The team basically cut him. My father is happy managing the team and consulting the players and coaches. He would much rather spend time on the ice than being on the edge of the rink.”

“Your mother was quite young as well. She was only twenty-three.”

“People talked about her too. She didn’t really pay attention to the rumors of her using my father to get ahead in her career. Though it doesn’t make any sense since that he had no connections in the modeling industry.”

“Yes. That is a bit odd.” Loki picked up his sandwich and took a bite. Loki glanced down at their hands. “So, are we dating now?” Loki looked at Thor.

“Is that what you want?”

Loki’s cheeks grew hot. “Yes. Actually.”

Thor smiled. “I would like that too.” Thor shifted his hand, interlocking their fingers. “If someone asks us if we are dating, what would you like us to say?”

“As of right now, I’d like to keep quiet for a bit about it. I don’t want anyone to jump to conclusions or accuse us of anything.” Loki faked a smile.

“Of course. Don’t want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves.”


	8. Chapter 8

“We should tell Mom and Dad,” Byleistr said as he and Helblindi sat on the couch.

“We shouldn’t.” Helblindi shook his head. “Loki should tell them.”

Byleistr frowned. “Perhaps we should try a help Loki figure this out.”

“Well, Adrian was with us. As well as Tage and several others.”

“Many guys went home and celebrated with their families, so we can rule out about ten guys.”

Helblindi sighed. “Plus us, obviously, so that’s twelve. Leaving us with eleven guys to talk to. Hannes.” Helblindi counted on his fingers. “Adrian.”

“Thor.”

“Peter.”

“Thor.”

“Patrick.”

“Thor.”

Helblindi dropped his hands, allowing them to hit his thighs. “You’re out for that guy, aren’t you?”

“Well, he’s most likely our guy. Taking in consideration their closeness the week before and the day it happened. And trust me.” Byleistr chuckled. “I’d kick his ass twice as hard if I find out he’s been lying.”

“There’s still Oscar, Max, Lennart, Theo, Mikael, and Julian. They just as easily could be the father of the baby.”

Byleistr frowned. “Loki doesn’t even know Mikael even exists, and don’t say that you don’t need to know someone to fuck them.”

“You don’t.”

“Anyways— how are we going to bring this up to them naturally? Like, are we supposed to walk up to them and ask them whether or not they fucked Loki?”

“It could be easy. Remember that Loki hasn’t found his earrings since that day. We could mention it to them, and if they have it, they’re our culprit.”

“So, we just bring it up casually? What if they don’t have it? What if we were right with the whole hotel thing?”

“We can call the hotel and ask if they came across a pair of earrings while cleaning the rooms around four weeks ago.”

“What if they don’t remember or that they threw out the earrings?”

“Nonsense. The Oracle Hotel calls the people when they leave something in the room.”

“So, they would’ve gotten a call if the earrings were left in a room.”

“Which ones do you want?”

Helblindi frowned before he began to flip through his contacts in his phone. “I have everyone except Julian and Max.”

“That’s okay. I have them on my phone.”

“You’ll take them. I’ll take Thor.” Byleistr’s eyes widened slightly. “I don’t want you to scream and yell at him. Again.” Helblindi dialed the number for the hotel. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

“Thank you for calling The Oracle Hotel and Spa. My name is Heidi. How may I help you today?”

“Yes, hi,” Helblindi said. “Did you happen to find a pair of dangle silver earrings around four weeks ago? More specifically March 30th?”

“Will you give me a moment to check the database?” Heidi said.

“Of course.” He heard some clicks of a button.

“Okay. Unfortunately, we don’t have any earrings still in the database from the day of the 31st.”

“Were any earrings given back to their owner from that day?”

“There were two pairs of earrings that were found, and both of which were returned to their owners. One of which was a pair of dangle silver earrings.”

Helblindi smiled. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need help with?”

“No thank you. Have a nice day.”

“Thank you. You too.”

Helblindi hung up before looking at Byleistr. “Two pairs of earrings were found on the day of the 31st, and both were returned to their owners. One was a dangle silver earrings.”

Byleistr smiled wide. “So, all we have to mention the earrings to them?”

“Basically.” Helblindi stood. “I’ll take Thor, Hannes, Adrian, Theo, Peter, and Patrick. You’ll take the rest.”

“Got it.”

“No. I didn’t get a call from The Oracle Hotel,” they all seemed to say.

“Well, shit,” Byleistr complained, slumping back in his seat on the couch.

“There’s still one person,” Helblindi murmured. The two of them glanced at one another before Helblindi pressed the call button. He held his phone to his ear.

~~~~

Thor frowned as he looked down at his phone. “Oh, no.”

“Who is it?” Loki asked, leaning forward.

“It’s your brother.” Thor flashed a look at him. Loki shook his head. “You’re right. It’s probably not important.” He silenced his phone before setting it aside.

~~~~

“He’s not answering,” Helblindi complained before he hung up.

Byleistr frowned hard. “That’s— interesting.”

Helblindi stuffed his phone in his back pocket. “Since none of them got a call, it’s safe to assume he was at the alpha’s home.” He rubbed his chin. “Who of the eleven guys lives within walking distance of the Kaffeböna?”

“Only eight.”

“Doesn’t really narrow it down, does it?”

“Only by three people.”

Helblindi slumped down in the seat next to his brother. “So, who doesn’t live near that coffee shop?”

Byleistr thought. “Max lives in northern Asgard. Nowhere near Kaffeböna. Lennart lives about a twenty minute drive away, so it’ll take nearly an hour to walk to it. And uh—.” Byleistr rubbed his forehead.

“Patrick. He lives outside the city. He prefers the quietness.”

Byleistr placed his head in his hands. “That leaves Peter, Adrian, Theo, Hannes, Julian, Oscar, Mikael, and of course, Thor.”

“Even if they said that they didn’t get a call from the hotel, doesn’t mean they didn’t.” Helblindi sighed. “So, we really shouldn’t rule anyone out.”

“No. We shouldn’t.” Byleistr fell silent for a moment. “But if they all are telling the truth, the only person who didn’t try to defend himself was Thor.”

“Okay. I get it. You suspect Thor is the father, but we shouldn’t get tunnel vision.”

“What else can we go off of? We can’t do any tests yet.”

“Even then. It’s not much to go off of. The eleven guys are all male alphas, so unless the baby is an omega, we really can’t rule anyone out. We’re all O negative, so the baby’s blood type will be quite telling.”

“Yeah, but do we actually know any of their blood types?”

“No. Not really. I know Adrian’s blood type only because of the forensic class we had together in university.”

Byleistr raised his brows. “Which is—?”

“B negative.”

“Yes. But do you want to wait four weeks to find out the baby’s blood type?”

“Not really, but we have to.”

Byleistr bolted from the couch. “If we continue to wait, the father could easily weasel his way out the responsibility of taking care of the baby.” The two of them frowned. “We hear and know too many stories of alpha’s abandoning omegas after getting them pregnant. I don’t want that to happen to Loki.”

“I know.” Helblindi stood. “But if we go in too hard, it might only drive the father away. We also can’t attack just one person. We have eight, possibly eleven, alphas that could be the father. We need to be patient and ask questions now without revealing to much, alright?”

Byleistr huffed again, dropping his head. “Alright.”

“When we go to practice tomorrow, we’ll ask them then. Okay?”

“Okay.” His shoulders drooped even more. Their stomachs growled. Byleistr groaned. “I’m starving.”

Helblindi remained quiet for a moment. “Okay. What the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

~~~~

Thor and Loki sat silent in the car with only the sound of the steady humming of the engine surrounding them. Thor glanced over at Loki.

“Do you want me to drop you off at the door or at the end of the driveway?” Thor asked, breaking the silence.

“At the door is fine.” Loki shifted in his seat. Thor pulled into the driveway before stopping his car and putting it in park. Loki ran his fingers along his collar bone. “I’m nervous.”

Thor reached over and grasped Loki’s hand. “Hey.” Loki looked at him. “We’ll be okay.” Thor lowered his hand to Loki’s stomach. “All of us will be.” Loki felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Can I have a kiss before you leave?”

Loki chuckled and smiled. “Sure.” Loki leaned over. Their lips touched. Loki felt a light wave of electricity fill his head. Loki pulled away. “Goodbye.”

“See ya later.”

Loki stepped from the car and waved at him as he walked towards his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor pulled into his driveway before going inside his house. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and put it against his ear. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, baby,” Frigga said cheerfully. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Thor tossed a three week old dirty hoodie down the length of the couch before he sat down. “How are you?”

“I’m great.” Thor heard a soft thud over the phone. Thor frowned.

“Are you coming over?”

“Yes.” Thor heard the exasperation in her voice. “We agreed to plan out Adrian’s surprise birthday party.”

“He’s turning thirty. Birthday parties are for children.”

A moment passed. “He had a rough childhood. He’s going to love it.” Another moment passed. “Anyway, I’m still coming over. It’s not like your place is a mess, right?” Thor glanced around. Weeks of dirty clothes were scattered about the living room. Plates, cups, pots, and pans were stacked in the sink until it was full, overflowing onto the counters. Empty cans of cat food were tossed onto the floor with little care. “Right?”

“Yeah. It’s clean.”

“Good. Well, I’m thirty minutes away.” Thor’s eyes widened. A cold shiver ran down his spine. “I’m gonna pick up a few things up from the store before I come over. So that’ll be another twenty minutes. So, it will be around an hour before I get to your place.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“Kay. Love you.”

Thor smiled. “I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” Frigga clicked the button and set her phone back in her purse.

Thor lowered his phone and glanced around again. “Fuck.” Thor leapt up from the couch and raced about the room, gathering up any and all clothes that was laying around. He threw them into the empty washer before adding the detergent and starting the machine. He rushed over to kitchen.

Frigga turned down the street to the grocery store before pulling into a parking spot in the parking lot.

Thor threw the cans of cat food into a bag then threw the bag into the empty bag into his recycle bin. Thor pulled out the vacuum from the closet. His heart pounded in his chest.

Frigga stared at the apples. She frowned as she glanced at the price. “They’re out of season.” Frigga grabbed a couple of golden delicious apples.

Thor ran up and down the length of his living room. The vacuum hummed heavily as it sucked up the dirt and grime. Thor only paused when the vacuum suction slowed.

Frigga slowly pushed her cart down the isles.

Thor basically threw the vacuum back into the closet. He raced to the kitchen.

Frigga placed can after can in her cart.

Thor pulled out every dish from both sides of the sink. He scrubbed every dish clean, almost throwing the dishes in the empty side of the sink. Soap foamed around his fingers and clung to his skin.

Frigga tapped her finger impatiently as she waited in line for the elderly man to ring up the customer in front of her.

Thor rinsed off the dishes and quickly dried them. His heart pounded in his chest. He placed the dishes wherever they belonged. The pile of dishes dwindled as Thor raced to clean them.

Frigga felt her face harden as she stared at the elderly man. He scanned her items, one by one, taking around thirty seconds for each item.

Thor’s washer unlocked. Thor pulled out the clothes and put them in the dryer.

Frigga placed her grocery bags into her trunk before climbing into her car.

Thor flopped onto his couch with a heavy sigh. His head fell back on the couch.

Smulan sat at the front door. Thor turned and looked at his cat. Her gaze was locked on a spot in the carpet. She batted at the spot. Something flew up and landed back into the carpet. Smulan raced over to it. Thor raised his head.

“Whatcha got there?” Thor asked, walking over to her. Smulan batted at the sparkly spot in the carpet. Thor kneeled, lightly pushing the cat aside. A silver dangle earring laid in between the strands of the carpet. He blinked as he stared at it. “There’s the other one.” He picked up the earring.

Smulan meowed sadly as she watched him take her found toy.

Thor opened a drawer of an end table beside the couch, pulling out the other earring he found in the upstairs hallway three weeks prior. “They’re not mine.” Thor set the earrings in the drawer before closing it.

His doorbell rang.

“C’min!” Thor shouted. The door opened, and Frigga stepped inside.

“Hey, baby,” Frigga said with a smile. Thor sat down on the couch beside Frigga. “How are you?”

“Uh—.” Thor’s mind went back to Loki and his growing baby.

Frigga frowned as she shifted. “What’s on your mind?”

“I can’t.” Thor shook his head.

Frigga stared at him. She placed a hand over his after a moment. “Whatever it is, I promise it’ll be our secret.”

Thor remained silent. His gaze remained on the floor in between his feet. “Loki’s pregnant.” He heard Frigga gasp.

Frigga went quiet as she stared at him. “It’s yours, isn’t it?”

“It might be.” Thor looked at her before allowed his gaze to fall again. “On the night of our victory four weeks ago, Loki joined us when we went out drinking. We don’t know who it is, but we know the father has to be on the hockey team—. Which means it could be my baby.”

Frigga pursed her lips. “What are you looking for? Advice? A shoulder to lean on? Or someone to listen?”

“I don’t know.” Thor leaned back, lowering his head to the couch again. “I mean, I’m beginning to feel more for Loki, and I don’t care if the baby isn’t mine.” Thor sighed. “But—. I just don’t know.”

Frigga stared at him; her brows furrowed with concern. “Is the baby yours?”

“I don’t know. I remember drinking with him. Playing darts, but everything becomes blurry after Helblindi and Byleistr left the bar.” Thor rubbed his face with his hand.

_Hands ran over his shoulders and down the length of his arms._

Thor blinked as he shook away the thought. “I don’t remember anything.”

Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder. “I promise you. I won’t tell anyone.” Thor dropped his hand and looked at her. “Loki needs protecting right now. He’s in a very vulnerable position, and he needs someone to help him through this. But are you sure you want to take on this responsibility?”

Thor went quiet. “Yeah. Like I told Loki, it’s not because the baby might be mine. I want him, and I want the baby.”


	10. Chapter 10

Frigga and Thor spoke for quite some time before she left to do some more errands. Thor sighed as he stood and went back upstairs. Smulan followed after him, close behind his heels.

“I gotta go to practice soon.” Thor grasped his video camera from on top of the dresser. “Okay?” Smulan meowed as Thor ran his hand along her spine. “I gotta go.”

Thor set the video camera into his sports bag before he went downstairs and left his house.

~~~~

“Have fun,” Farbauti said as Byleistr and Helblindi headed for the door.

“See ya,” Helblindi said.

“Bye, Mom,” Byleistr said quickly as the two of them left the house.

Farbauti glanced over at Loki. “How are you feeling? Still a little sick?”

“I’m feeling a little better.” Loki stared down at his hands in his lap.

Farbauti’s smile turned into small frown. “How about we go somewhere to eat?”

“Thanks. I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Farbauti raised an eyebrow. “I can make you some food.”

“Sure. I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Alright.” Farbauti nodded his head as Loki turned away and walked off.

Loki took a nice long shower. The hot steam filled the entire room and covered the mirror. Loki wrapped a towel around his hair before he tried off his body and dressed himself. Loki removed the towel from his hair and pulled out his blow dryer. He turned it on and turned it towards the mirror. The fog quickly disappeared.

Loki sighed and turned the blow dryer towards his hair. His hair loosened and dried from the high heat. Loki shook out his hair. Loki brushed back the hair from his face before he stepped out of the bathroom.

“Lunch is ready!” Farbauti cried out from the kitchen. The scent of the food hit Loki when he stepped into the room. His stomach twisted and churned. “I made tortellini.” Loki gagged, covering his mouth with his hand. “Are you okay?”

Loki turned away. The scent grew heavier. Loki’s knees trembled. His mouth filled completely before he turned and rushed off to the bathroom.

Farbauti frowned softly. His eyes widened after a moment. Farbauti joined Loki in the bathroom. “Loki?”

He retched again into the toilet. “I’m okay,” Loki said between gags.

“Loki.” Loki kept his gaze down in his lap. “Loki, look at me.” Loki hesitated before he slowly turned his head. Farbauti framed Loki’s face with his hands. “I want you to be honest with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Farbauti stared at his youngest son. Both of their bottom lips quivered. “Are you pregnant?”

Loki’s eyes widened as the words settled in his ears. Tears spilled from his eyes. “Yes.” Loki lowered his head to Farbauti’s shoulder as his mother gasped. “Yes. I am.”

“Have you told anyone?”

Loki raised his head. Both Helblindi and Byleistr know, and that’s all I’ve told.”

“What about the father?” Loki lowered his gaze. Farbauti paled. “You don’t know who the father is, do you?”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “It happened the night of the hockey team’s winning. I don’t remember who it is.”

Silence.

“You need to tell your father.”

Loki’s head snapped up. “What?! I can’t! He’ll kill me.”

“No he won’t.” Farbauti shook his head. “He needs to hear it from you though. It would be for the best.”

Loki’s face fell as he dropped his gaze. “Is he at work?”

“Yeah. If you go quickly, you’d catch him before he leaves for lunch.”

~~~~

Loki trembled with each step as he made his way to the front desk of Laufey’s office. He stopped short of the desk and, keeping his gaze down, softly waved at the secretary to get her attention. “I’m here to see my father.”

“Yes. He’s in his office. Go on in.”

“Thank you.”

Loki felt his stomach grow tight and twist, but it wasn’t from his baby. His mouth went dry. He opened the door and stuck his head inside. “Dad?”

Laufey held up a finger as he sat on the phone. “No, no. It’s my youngest son.” Loki stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “I’ll be right down.” Laufey hung up the phone. “What is it? I have a meeting with the owners of the Asgard Vikings.”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh.”

Laufey stared at his son. “Yes. Odin and Olof are going to be part of the meeting.”

“Why? Odin is the CEO.”

“He helps with sports promotions and with the media. I have to get down to the meeting.” Loki frowned. “Can this wait?”

Loki shrugged. “I— I suppose.” Loki turned away and started for the door. He lowered his gaze to his feet. Laufey frowned as he gathered his papers in his briefcase. Loki heard Laufey huff as he reached for the door.

“Close the door.” Loki hesitated before doing so. He turned around to see Laufey on the phone again. “Hey. I’ll be down about five minutes. I must speak to my son. It’s important.” Laufey hung up before standing and walking around to the front of his desk with his briefcase. “Be quick.”

Loki fiddled with his hands. “I— uh. Um.”

Laufey turned and moved some things aside on his desk, setting his briefcase down, before turning and sitting slightly on his desk. “Alright. I’m sitting.” Laufey crossed his arms.

Loki’s heart pounded in his chest. His face paled. “I—.” Loki swallowed the lump growing in his throat. “I’m pregnant.”

Laufey stared at Loki for a moment. He burst into laughter. Loki lowered his gaze. Laufey looked back at Loki. His smile disappeared. “Are you serious?”

Loki closed his eyes. “Yes.”

Laufey stood and wandered aimlessly past his desk, running his hand across his mouth. He stopped but only for a moment. He snapped towards Loki. His face and eyes filled with anger. “Who was it?”

“Wha—?”

“WHO WAS IT?!”

Tears fell from Loki’s eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.” Laufey’s eyes widened. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, before opening them again. A calm anger replaced the fury in his eyes. “I’m only weeks along, so it had to be the night in Vikings won. It’s the only possible day.”

Laufey stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to the window. “So, the father is on the hockey team?”

“That’s what we believe. Byleistr and Helblindi narrowed it down to eleven alphas.”

“Eleven?” Laufey fell silent for a moment. “Who are they?”

“Uh— Oscar Dahlman. Adrian Ohly. Hannes Stenbeck. Patrick Moller. Peter Rehn. Max Eriksson. Lennart Frisk. Theo Bruun. Mikael Lind. Julian Persson.” Loki hesitated.

“The eleventh alpha?”

“Thor Nordström.”

Laufey turned around. “Odin’s son.”

“Yes.” Loki nodded his head.

Laufey rubbed his lips with his hand again as he walked absentmindedly behind his desk. “Are you gonna keep it?”

Again, Loki hesitated. “I— I think I do.”

“How are you going to find out who the father is? Are you gonna wait nine months to get a DNA test?”

“We’re planning to do that. But we would like to have a blood test to see the baby’s blood type.”

Laufey drew his lips into a fine line and nodded. “You’re O negative, so the father’s blood type will be quite telling.”

“Yes. It would be. Hopefully it will narrow it down quite a bit.”

Laufey remained silent. “Thor Nordström.” He shook his head.

“Yes. I know how you feel about his father.”

“Odin is certainly not my favorite person. Thor, however, is good alpha. Not sure how much I want to share my first grandchild with Odin.”

“You’re not angry?”

“I am. I will be okay, my child. Your happiness is the most important thing to me.” Laufey walked over to Loki as he spoke before planting a kiss on Loki’s forehead. “Go on. I have a meeting to get to. We’ll discuss this at dinner.”

“Alright. See ya then.”

Loki turned and left the office. Laufey grabbed his briefcase and hurried down to his meeting.

“Odin, may I speak to you for a minute?” Laufey asked, setting down his briefcase.

“Sure.” Odin stood from his chair, and they both walked over to an empty conference room. “What is it?”

“My son is pregnant, and Thor could be the father.”

Odin’s face fell as his one eye widened. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not. Loki’s four weeks pregnant, and the father is on the hockey team. He doesn’t remember what happened, but he knows the baby was conceived on the night of the Vikings’ victory over the Giants.”

“You believe it was my son that fucked him.”

“I’ve seen the ways Thor looks at Loki. It’s not hard to miss. Has Thor possibly mentioned anything to you?”

“No. I haven’t heard anything.”

“I know we haven’t gotten along, but can we put aside our differences long enough to find out who the father is?”

Odin crossed his arms. “And if Thor is the father?”

“We can fight and bicker all we want, but when our possible grandchild is around, we act like the best of friends. I don’t want them to be caught between our feuds. Deal?”

Odin hesitated. “Deal. I’ll speak to Thor tonight about it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Odin and Laufey remained in the meeting room and continued to speak for nearly an hour. Laufey was the first to leave. Odin hurried after him as he pulled out his phone. His phone rang twice before Thor answered. “I need to talk to you.” Odin tightened his grip on his phone.

“We can talk now.” Thor unlaced his skates. “I just finished with practice.”

“No. This is something that needs to be discussed in person. I don’t want anyone to accidentally overhear. Come over tonight for dinner with your mom and me.”

“I was planning on—.”

“Cancel those plans. You’re having dinner with me and your mother tonight. Understand?”

Thor swallowed. “Yes, father.”

“Good.” Odin huffed. “I’ll see you at six.”

“I’ll be there.”

Odin quickly hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“Oh, dear,” Thor complained. “Dad’s gonna kill me tonight.”

Thor dreaded as the time flew by. He frowned as his phone turned to five. “Fuck!” He slammed his head against the wall. “I don’t wanna die tonight.” Thor got into his car. “I just hope it’s not what I think he wants to talk about. Cause I can’t give him any answers.” He started his car’s engine before driving off. His anxiety only spiked when he pulled into the driveway of his parents’ home. “Time to die.”

He knocked gently on the door.

“Come in,” Frigga cried from inside. Thor opened the door and stepped inside.

“Hey,” Thor said, faking a smile, as he glanced around.

Odin didn’t glance up from his magazine in his hands. He flipped the page. Thor swallowed hard. He didn’t know if Odin’s lack of acknowledgment was scarier than him screaming and yelling.

“You came just in time,” Frigga said. “Dinner’s done.”

“What did you make?” Thor asked.

“Roast chicken with honey glazed carrots and sweet potato mash,” Odin answered, still not looking up from the magazine.

“My favorite,” Thor acknowledged. Odin closed the magazine and stood.

“That’s why I asked your mother to make it,” Odin said, walking past Thor.

Thor frowned. _So, I’m really gonna die tonight._ Thor followed Odin into the dining room. They all sat down and began to pass around the food that they spooned out onto their plates.

“So—,” Thor said. He cleared his throat. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Bread, Thor?” Odin asked, slicing a piece of bread from the loaf.

“Uh, thank you.” Thor took the slice.

“Darling?” Odin sliced another piece for Frigga then one for himself. Odin spread some butter onto his slice. “I’m assuming that you are aware of the fact that Loki is pregnant.”

Thor’s eyes widened. Frigga gasped as her head snapped up. Odin bit into his bread.

“Who told you?” Thor asked.

“So, you did know,” Odin said.

Thor shifted in his seat. “Yes. I’ve only known for about a week or so.”

Odin’s face only tensed. “When were you gonna tell us? That you could possibly be having a child.”

“You also know—?”

“Yes, Thor! Laufey told me everything. I know what has happened. So, tell me! Where were you that night?”

Thor fell silent. “I don’t remember. I remember being at Gypsy then I woke up at home.” Thor covered his face with his hand. _Legs tightened around his hips, pulling him closer._ Thor rubbed his eyes.

“Do you really think Thor is the father?” Frigga asked.

“I haven’t decided that,” Odin said. “But if the shoe fits.”

Thor paled as he stared down at his plate. “What are we gonna do if I am the father?”

“Does he plan on keeping it? The child?” Odin asked.

“Yes,” Thor answered. “That is the impression that I have been getting from him.”

“You will be compliant with everything they ask of you, understand?” Odin ordered. “They’re gonna need to know your blood type and your chromosomes.”

“That easy,” Thor said. “They can just look at my medical reports.”

“Those are confidential,” Odin reminded. “We can find a way to get the other’s information to them. I’m the CEO. I can easily get my hands on them, and I can give them the blood types of the other alphas, but that’s all I can give them.”

“That would be helpful,” Frigga said.

“Thank you. I thought of it when I was coming from the meeting,” Odin said. “Anyways.” Odin turned back to Thor. “How is he handling this?”

“He— is feeling alright,” Thor said. “I think he could be feeling better.”

“I’ll call Laufey and tell him our plan,” Odin said, standing from his chair.

Thor sighed. “I just hope this doesn’t change anything between us.” Thor stared down at his plate.

Frigga reached over and covered Thor’s hand with her own.

~~~~

Laufey stepped back into the living room, putting his phone into his pocket. “That was Odin. He said that he can give us the blood types of the hockey players. That would put us—.”

“Wait,” Loki said. “You told Odin?” Helblindi and Byleistr both glanced at one another before looking back at Loki.

“Yes,” Laufey said. He glanced at his older two sons. “He said that he’ll—.”

“Why did you tell him?” Loki asked, standing from the couch. “I didn’t want anyone else to know.”

Laufey crossed his arms. “Because I have my suspicions of Thor and—.”

“You’re putting your money on Thor, too?” Byleistr asked.

“Knock it off,” Helblindi said, lightly elbowing Byleistr in his chest.

“I didn’t want Odin to know,” Loki said. “At least, not now. He’ll judge me. I just know it.”

“When did you become concerned about what people thought of you?” Laufey asked.

“When I found out I was going to be having a baby,” Loki answered after a moment. “I just don’t want people to judge me.”

“Hey,” Helblindi said, standing as well. “No one is gonna judge you.” He wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him tight to his chest.

“It’s not just me they’ll be judging,” Loki said into Helblindi’s shoulder. “They’ll be judging the baby as well.” Loki’s vision blurred before tears fell down his face.

“Are our hormones flaring up already?” Laufey asked.

“Yeah,” Loki said, burying his face more into Helblindi’s shoulder.

“Let’s sit down,” Helblindi suggested, lowering Loki to the couch.

“I want tacos now,” Loki said.

“We’ll get you tacos,” Laufey said. “What kinds do you want?”

“Number three with no tomatoes,” Loki answered in between sobs.

“I’ve written it down,” Byleistr said, clicking the pen in his hand.

“When will we be able to any more information about our situation?” Laufey asked.

“In a few more weeks,” Helblindi said. “Right now, he’s only at five weeks, but we need to be at ten to twelve weeks for the doctor to do any tests.”

“I don’t wanna wait another month,” Loki complained. “I wish I could remember that night.” Loki placed his face in his hands.

“It’s going to be okay,” Laufey said. “We just need to be patient.” Loki didn’t look at him. “Why don’t you take a bath while we get your food?”

Loki was silent for a moment before he raised his head. “Okay.”

~~~~

The next couple of weeks seemed to limp by. Loki watched as Sweden beat USA in the World Cup finale, 4 to 1. For a week, all of Sweden couldn’t stop talking about their victory. By the time the chaos started to die down, Thor invited several members of the hockey team to his place, and he extended the invitation to include Loki.

The three of them were the first to arrive. There was no big heavy meal set out, but rather small finger food prepared for everyone. Beers, cans of soda, and bottles of water were kept in refrigerator.

“Hey, guys,” Thor said as he laid out the deviled eggs. “Are you hungry?” Loki gagged at the smell. Thor frowned. “I can put these in the fridge if you’d like.”

“That would be preferable,” Loki said. “Thank you.”

Thor went to the fridge and placed the eggs inside. “Beer?”

“Sure,” Helblindi said.

“I’ll take one,” Byleistr said. Thor tossed each one of them a can.

“I’ll take a water,” Loki said with a frown.

Smulan jumped up onto the counter before licking her paw.

“Aww,” Helblindi said, stepping towards her. “You’re adorable.” Smulan dropped her paw before shying away from him.

“Yeah, she doesn’t like anyone who doesn’t feed her,” Thor said as Smulan turned and leapt off of the counter.

The doorbell rang. Thor hurried to answer it. Both Helblindi and Byleistr moved into the living room. Smulan meowed before rubbing her body along Loki’s legs. Loki reached down and stroked her fur.

“She seems to like you,” Thor said, stepping into the doorway. “Have you feed her?”

“I might have,” Loki murmured as he continued to stroke Smulan.

“Wanna talk outside?” Thor asked.

“Sure.” Thor stepped around him before Loki followed him out of the back porch. “What did you wanna talk about?”

Thor shifted, leaning his arm against the railing. “Not much. Just wanted to get you alone.”

Loki felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Thor pushed himself off of the railing and placed his hands on Loki’s waist. He pressed his hips against Loki’s. “So, how’s my two babies doing?”

“We’re doing okay.” Loki smiled wide as Thor pressed their foreheads together.

“That’s good.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Loki brushed his lips against Thor’s.

Thor smiled. “Oh. Are you sure? With your brothers here?”

“I don’t care about them right now.” Loki raised his arms around Thor’s neck. “Kiss me already.”

“Alright then.” Thor firmly planted his lips against Loki’s.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist as Loki tightened his arms around Thor’s neck. Byleistr paused at the back door. Thor moaned as he inched his hands further down Loki’s back. Byleistr drew in his breath. Thor paused when he reached the small of Loki’s back. Byleistr felt his entire body tense.

Thor whimpered softly as Loki pulled away from him. Loki seemed to glare at Thor.

“What?” Thor whispered.

Loki said nothing as he gripped Thor’s elbows. He kept his gaze locked onto Thor’s as Loki lowered Thor’s hands. Thor inhaled softly. His hands folded over the curve of Loki’s bottom. Byleistr’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” Thor moaned with a smile.

Byleistr scowled before he turned and stormed back inside. He found his can of beer before downing it.

“You okay?” Adrian asked, raising a brow.

“I’m fine,” Byleistr snapped, crushing his beer can.

“Perhaps we should join the others,” Thor whispered. He rubbed his forehead against Loki’s. “Before they start asking questions or getting ideas.”

Loki’s face fell. Thor gripped Loki’s hand and lead him inside, but he dropped his hand before they reached the living room with the others.

An automatic air freshener spritzed some air freshener.

Loki froze in the doorway.

_Lavender? Why does that seem familiar?_


	12. Chapter 12

The next week swept by.

Thor stood in the middle of the rink. A line of hockey pucks were laid out in from of him. Thor stopped at one hockey puck, aimed, then struck the hockey puck as hard as he could.

Loki’s hands trembled as he tightened the laces on his skates.

Thor went to the next the next puck and struck it.

Loki skated towards him. “Hey.”

Thor paused. “Hey.” He struck the next puck. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have your tournament to get to?”

“It’s not until seven tonight.” Loki glanced at his watch. “I don’t need to be there for another six hours.”

“So getting in some private practice, eh?”

Loki chuckled softly. “Actually— I wanted to ask a favor of you.”

“Of me?”

“Well I don’t see anyone else here.” Loki glanced around the empty stadium. Both he and Thor laughed. Loki inched closer, grasping Thor’s arm, and leaning in close. Thor felt Loki’s breath against his ear as he spoke. Thor’s face brightened as his heart began to race.

“Really?” Thor asked.

“Yeah.” Loki nodded. “Want to?”

Thor’s smile grew wider. “Of course. I would love to.”

“Really?!” Loki bounced slightly.

“Sure. It would be nice.”

“Sweet.” Loki grasped Thor’s hand.

~~~~

Thor laid on his back on the ice. “That was so hard.”

Loki chuckled and leaned over him. “Tired already?” Thor nodded. “Not what you thought it would be, is it?” Thor shook his head.

“It looks easy on the television.” Loki chuckled again. Thor quickly made his way to his feet. “So you think it’s funny, eh?” Thor inched forward, forcing Loki to back against the rink wall.

“A little.” Loki wiggled slightly.

Thor bit his bottom lip. He stepped forward again. “Why don’t we try a different exercise?”

Loki crossed his arms. “If you’re gonna make me try hockey, please think again.”

“Oh, no.” Thor shook his head. “I have something better in mind.” He took another step forward. Their chests touched. “Want to?”

“Here? Now?”

“Like you said earlier, there’s no one else here.” Thor framed Loki’s waist with his arms. “Shall we?”

Loki laughed. He glanced down at his watch. “We have to make it quick. In case anyone comes by.”

Thor smiled even wider as his eyes brightened. He raised his hands to frame Loki’s face. “May I kiss you?”

“If you don’t, I’d hit you.”

“And not in the good way?”

“No.”

The two of them chuckled before Thor leaned forward. His lips brushed Loki’s. Thor pressed his mouth firmer against Loki. Their tongues touched, and electricity ran through their pores. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, running his hands through his hair. Thor dropped his arms and lifted Loki from the ice. Thor leaned back as he raised Loki’s legs before pinning them between their bodies.

“Keep those legs up.” Thor pulled Loki’s tight leggings down. “You know what would happen if you don’t.”

Loki straightened his legs as much as he could, raising his feet high into the air. Thor pressed his mouth against Loki’s. He lowered one hand and lowered his hockey shorts, freeing himself to the cold air around them.

Loki pulled Thor’s face closer. Loki’s knees pressed against his chest. Their foreheads touched again. “Cum in me.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“There’s no where else you can. Besides, what’s gonna happen? You’re gonna get me pregnant?”

Thor thought for a moment. “True.” He pecked a kiss from Loki’s lips. “You want this?”

“Yes. Yes. I do.”

Thor rubbed himself along Loki’s opening. Their hearts beat in unison. Thor pushed forward. Loki threw back his head with a groan as Thor penetrated him.

“Ah, fuck,” Thor whispered. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Loki framed Thor’s face and brought their lips together. Thor thrusted hard into Loki. Both of them moaned out loud.

“Yes.” Loki gripped Thor’s shoulders tighter. “M-more.”

Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s hips, quickening his pace. His brow furrowed. _Why does this feel familiar?_ He gripped one the legs of Loki’s leggings down the length of his leg to allow Loki to lower one of his legs to the ice. Loki pressed his cheek and palms against the glass boards. Thor gripped Loki’s leg and pounded harder into him.

Loki’s groans caught in his throat. His entire body began to tremble. He ran his nails along the glass.

“You feel so good,” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear before he bit down onto his lobe.

Loki shuddered as Thor ran his tongue along Loki’s skins. Thor raised his head. He lowered the other one of Loki’s leg. Thor gripped his hips, pulling him further back onto himself.

“Fuck, you are so big,” Loki moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Someone moved past one of the entrances. “Thor.” Thor bit down onto the back of Loki’s neck. “Thor.”

“Hmm?” Thor ran kissed up Loki’s neck.

“Someone’s here.” Thor’s eyes widened. “Up there.”

Thor looked up, but the person was gone. He glanced around. “No one’s here.”

“There was. I saw them.”

“I believe you. They must’ve left.” Thor stared down at Loki. “Do you want to stop?” Loki shuddered and trembled. “Hey.” Thor ran his hands over Loki’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“I’m— fine. For the most part.”

“Should we stop?”

Loki glanced at him. “Can we?”

“Of course.” Thor pulled from him before adjusting himself back into his shorts. “Here.” Thor kneeled before Loki, untying the laces of his skates of his bare leg and took of the skate. He pulled the leggings up Loki’s legs. “There.” Loki shuddered again. “It’s okay.” Thor hugged Loki tightly. “It’s okay.”

Loki melted into Thor’s chest. “We should go.”

~~~~

_Just one more day,_ Loki thought. _Final day. All I got to do is make it through today._ Loki ran his hand over his stomach. _Already at eight weeks. Just two more, and I can find out what the baby is._ Loki smiled to himself.

Thor stepped beside him. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

Thor stared down at him and smiled faintly. “You’re glowing.”

Loki felt his face grow hot as he brushed back a strand of hair behind his ear. “Thank you.” Loki looked up. “How are you doing? With your interview with Oscar Bjorkman on Friday?”

“I’m good. I’m only upset that Carl’s interview with him is tonight. I’m sure he’ll say something about us.”

Loki paled. “Why would he say anything about us?”

“I don’t know. Just out spite, perhaps. My only hope is that he only attacks me rather than the both of us.”

Loki frowned. “I would rather him stay far away from us.”

“Me too.”

“I just hope whoever saw us wasn’t him.”

Thor frowned. “I hope not as well.” Some of the other skaters walked past them. “Who are they?”

“Oh, them.” Loki glanced over at them. “Those are the Canadian, the Czech, and the German skaters. The tall one is Felix Mazal. He’s quite good, but he’s also retiring this year.”

“He’s tall for an omega.”

“Yes. I’m sure he’s noticed that. The girl is Lyla Ostell; she’s from Canada. I’ve only talked to her a few times, but I hear she’s quite good.”

“Is this her first time in the Grand Prix?”

“No. I think this is her second time here, but I don’t know.” Loki gestured to the other Canadian. “He’s Edward Oakley. This is his third year here, but he has yet to reach the podium.”

“So he’s not that good?”

“Well, he’s in the top ten of the world, so.”

“Okay, and the last one?”

“He’s Emil Lasker. From what I’ve seen, he’s very talented.” A siren sounded throughout the entire stadium. “I should go. That is the practice siren.”

“Alright,” Thor said. He gave Loki a quick hug. “See you in a bit.”

Loki put on his skates and tightened his laces. He followed the others onto the ice.

The cameras turned towards them as the lights brightened. A cameraman stopped them.

“One lap around the ice before you can begin your practice,” the cameraman said. “Go on.” He opened the door, and the skaters stepped on the ice.

~~~~

“C’mon, honey!” Farbauti shouted as he stared at the television. “It’s on!”

Laufey stepped into the room and joined Farbauti on the couch.

Three middle aged omegas appeared on the screen. The American woman in the middle had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The Japanese man on the right had short black hair and dark black eyes. The Dutch man had light blonde hair and honey brown eyes.

“Hello,” the woman said. “I’m Jodie Holland.”

“I’m Hada Seiki,” the Japanese man said.

“And I’m David Hermens,” the Dutch man said. “Welcome to the ISU Grand Prix.”

“We have the top ten figure skaters from all over the world,” Jodie said. “From Latvia—.” The camera cut to a small omega woman with long light brown hair and blue eyes. “Aris Niedra. This is her first year in the Grand Prix, making it in just days after her fifteenth birthday.”

“We also have, from Spain, Leo Díaz,” Seiki said as the camera cut to a tall, thin, olive skinned man with dark brown hair and eyes. “From France, Leslie Gérard.” The camera focused on a redhead, brown eyed woman. “Both of whom have seen the Grand Prix twice, but neither have reached higher than fourth place.”

“This year we have two skaters from Canada,” David said. “Lyla Ostell. She has struggled reaching the Grand Prix for several years now, but she has finally got here. Edward Oakley, on the other hand, has been here several times, but has never gotten a medal.” Lyla brushed back some of her long blonde hair out of her face. Edward ran a hand over his medium brown hair.

“From Germany is Emil Lasker,” Jodie said. The camera focused on a very dark skinned man with black hair and eyes.

“He is—,” David started but paused. Jodie and Seiki glanced at him. “How do I say this while still being politically and socially correct?” Another pause. “The black horse of this competition.” Both Jodie and Seiki burst into laughter. “Not many people believed that he could make it this far in the skating competition. Young but determined.”

Jodie coughed then sipped on her water. She cleared her throat. “From Denmark, we have Anette Jeppesen.” The camera focused on a shorter woman with shoulder length reddish brown hair and grey eyes.

“From South Korea is Hwang Sung-Jin,” David said. The camera turned to the Korean omega with black hair and near black eyes. “He is a very creative skater, oftentimes choreographing his own dances and composing his own music.”

“Last but not least, we have the two skaters that are retiring this year,” Seiki said. The camera turned to the tallest omega on the ice. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. “First up, Felix Mazal. He has both won and lost over the other retiree we have, but Felix is an excellent skater with great stamina and wonderful technique.”

“And finally, from Sweden, is Loki Engell,” Jodie said as the camera focused on Loki.

“What?!” Laufey nearly screamed, bolting from the couch.

“For the past ten years, he’s—,” Jodie continued.

“Did you know about this?” Laufey asked, turning around. “Did you?”

“I didn’t not have an idea,” Farbauti admitted.

Laufey’s eyes widened. “Fuck!” He turned and bolted out of the room.

“Darling!” Farbauti stood from the couch but no effort to follow after his husband. He sat back down on the couch.

“Tonight is going to be so much fun,” Seiki said. “I do miss being on the ice, but a slipped disk in my back keeps reminding why I shouldn’t go back out there.”

“I do miss this ice as well,” Jodie said. “But my ankles can’t support me anymore.”

“Your whole legs can’t support you anymore,” David said.

Jodie chuckled. “The whole problem with being in a wheelchair.”

“For the next hour, the skaters will be practicing and then we’ll begin with those with the highest scores throughout the year then going down to lower scores.”

For the next hour, the skaters practiced and rehearsed their performances. When the siren sounded again, the skaters were directed towards the door on the ice rink.

Laufey sprinted down the length of the stadium. Loki’s heart sank to his stomach as he watched his father push through the people. He swallowed hard.

_Oh dear_ , he thought. Loki huffed as he lowered his gaze.

“Yes, dad?” Loki asked as he came to the door.

“We need to talk,” Laufey said, brushing back his hair from his face. Before Loki could respond, Laufey grabbed his arm and dragged Loki to a room closed off by a curtain. Lyla eyed the two of them before following after them. “What are you doing?”

Loki arched a brow. “Wha—?”

“You’re pregnant!” Lyla gasped.

“Shh! I don’t want people to know yet.”

Lyla chuckled as she raised her phone. “Well, too bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I threw a lot of characters at you in this chapter. Here’s a review of them.
> 
> Felix Mazal is from the Czech Republic. He is quite tall, being around 5’8”, and he has short blonde hair and brown eyes.  
> Anette Jeppesen is from Denmark. She is somewhat short, 5’3”, and has shoulder length reddish brown hair and grey eyes.  
> Leo Díaz is from Spain. He is 5’7” with dark brown hair and eyes.  
> Hwang Sung-Jin is from Korea. He is 5’5” with black hair and near black eyes.  
> Edward Oakley and Lyla Ostell are from Canada. Edward is 5’6” with medium brown hair and blue eyes. Lyla is 5’4” with long blonde hair and green eyes.  
> Emil Lasker is from Germany. He is 5’6” with black hair and eyes.  
> Leslie Gérard is from France. She is 5’5” with bright red hair and brown eyes.  
> Aris Niedra is from Latvia. She is 5’2” with light brown hair and blue eyes.
> 
> All of these figure skaters are omegas.
> 
> Jodie Holland, Hada Seiki, and David Hermens are all commentators, and all of whom used to be figure skaters during their careers.


	13. Chapter 13

Layla’s friend gasped when she read the text Layla sent her. She turned to the person next to her and showed him the text. His face brightened with his eyes widening. “Tell everyone!”

The two of them rushed to their other friends, who told others, who also told others.

Laufey huffed with a slight roll of his eyes. “You need to be careful right now.” Laufey placed a hand of Loki’s stomach. “You’re not the only one who can get hurt.”

Loki covered his father’s hand. “The doctor says that I’m only at eight weeks, and that the baby is still around my pelvis, so it wouldn’t get too hurt. The baby is still protected. It will be safe.”

“I—.” Laufey lowered his gaze. “I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“It’ll be okay. After today, there’s no more skating. After today, I’m retiring, and I only have to skate two more times.”

Laufey fell silent. Lyla moved closer to listen better, but a cameraman walked over to the curtain. Lyla sprang back as he stared at her. The cameraman opened the curtain. Laufey dropped his hand.

“Mr. Engell, you’ll be going first in a few minutes,” the cameraman said.

Thank you,” Loki said, turning around. “I’ll be ready.” Loki glanced at Laufey. “I should get going.”

“Please,” Laufey whispered. “Be extra careful today.”

“I will,” Loki said. He stepped out of the room before the cameraman lead him to the ice. Loki pulled off jumpsuit, revealing his green and gold skintight jumpsuit. The gold glittered underneath the arena’s lights with every movement Loki made. Laufey stepped from the side room. Lyla turned around away from him, feverishly typing away on her phone.

Laufey glanced at her before stepping away and standing beside Loki as he tightened his laces. “Good luck.”

Loki flashed him a smile. “Thanks.”

“Loki!” Thor cried as he stepped closer. Loki stood as Laufey somewhat glared at him. “I wanted to wish you luck.” Thor pulled Loki into a tight hug. Laufey frowned.

Loki stepped back from him. “Thanks. I hope I do good this year for my final hurray.”

Thor smiled. “I’m sure you would.”

“Mr. Engell,” the cameraman said. Loki turned and stepped closer to the entrance to the rink.

“You can sit with me if you want, Laufey,” Thor said.

“I am ‘Mr. Engell’ to you,” Laufey corrected as he walked past him.

“Yes, sir,” Thor murmured. He followed after him. “Let me show you where I’m sitting.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder and watched Thor lead his father into the bleachers. Everyone whispered behind their hands as their attention remained glued on him. Loki turned back to the ice.

The cameraman stepped to Loki. “Ready?” Loki nodded. “Okay. Going in five, four.” He counted the rest of the way on his fingers before he opened the door to the ice. Loki stepped out as the audience cheered and applauded.

Loki turned, facing the judges and the commentators. He gaze drifted upward into the crowd and quickly found Laufey and Thor. He raised a hand to his mouth and blew them a kiss. The crowd seemed to gasp, and even more whispering erupted amongst them. Loki glanced around, but he quickly ignored the crowd and focused on the judges.

The music started.

Loki ran his hands down the length of his torso. Laufey glance over at Thor. He leaned forward, placing his chin into the palm of his hand. Thor’s gaze remained on Loki as he danced and move along the ice. A faint smile appeared on Thor’s face. Laufey’s face softened before he turned back to watch his son. He sunk a little further down in his seat.

“Do you like my son?” Laufey asked.

Thor somewhat froze before he turned towards him. “I do enjoy his company, and I— I am beginning to develop deeper feelings for him.”

Laufey inhaled slightly then he exhaled heavily. He opened his mouth to say something, but the music escalated then stopped. He turned as the audience cheered and whistled and applauded. Thor clapped softly.

“I’m gonna talk to him,” Laufey said as he stood.

Loki skated to the door as Laufey hurried down the stadium. He placed his skate guards on when Laufey stepped beside him. “Good job, kid.”

Loki smiled up at Laufey. “Thanks.” He looked past Laufey at the reporters and photographers. “We need to wait for the judges to finish.”

Laufey held up Loki’s jumpsuit jacket. “Here.” Loki pushed his arms through the sleeves before zipping it up. The two of them walked down the pathway to the bench before sitting down. The clicking sound of the cameras clicking surrounded them.

“How did you think you did?” one reporter asked.

“I think I did really well,” Loki answered. A number appeared on the screen in front of them. 103.16. “Yes.” Loki clasped his hands together.

The audience screamed and applauded. Laufey hugged Loki and kissed him on his forehead.

“Good job,” Laufey said.

“Thanks,” Loki said, standing. “I need to change and get ready for my next free skate.”

“Mr. Engell, are the rumors true?” another reporter asked. Laufey stood as Loki turned to her.

“What rumors?” Loki asked as his face fell.

“The rumors that you are pregnant,” the reporter said. Loki’s eyes widened, and his face paled. “Are they true?” The photographers snapped more photos. “Are you pregnant?”

“No more questions,” Laufey said, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist. He held up his hand to push aside the cameras and the other people.

“If it’s true, how far along are you?” one reporter asked.

“Who is the father, Mr. Engell?” another asked.

“Was it planned?” a third asked.

Loki’s heart pounded in his chest as Laufey dragged him away from the people. Laufey pulled him into a spare room.

“Who told them?” Loki asked. “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” Tears brimmed his eyes.

“I only told Odin. That’s it.”

Loki’s heart pounded even harder. “Then someone must’ve overheard us.”

Laufey paused. “That long haired blonde girl. Laila, Lela, starts with an ‘L.’”

“Lyla.”

“Yeah. Her. She was by where we were talking. She must’ve told the others.”

“Fuck!” Loki turned away as the tears fell from his eyes. “What am I gonna do?”

Laufey stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I will find out for you.” Loki looked at him. “Like you said, you need to get ready for your next program.”

Loki sighed from relief then smiled. “Thank you.” Loki wrapped his arms around Laufey’s waist.

Laufey ran a hand over Loki’s hair. “Sure. Anything for you.”

The door burst open. They both turned to see Thor standing in the doorway.

“I heard what the people were saying,” Thor said, stepping closer. “I came to find you as soon as I heard.” Thor stepped closer. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine for now,” Loki said. He cleared his throat.

“I should leave you two,” Laufey said.

“I’ll see you later,” Loki said as Laufey left them. Loki turned back to Thor. “I suppose we have to tell people now.”

“We don’t have to,” Thor objected, grasping Loki’s hand.

“But we do. What are they gonna ask when I start showing or when the baby comes? They’ll bring it back past today.”

“We can just say the baby was born early.”

“Not by two whole months. They’ll notice the size difference.” Loki sighed. “I really don’t see any other way out of this. We really can’t deny it cause as soon as I start showing everyone will know I was lying.”

Thor frowned. “What are you going to say when they ask who the father is?”

Loki lowered his gaze. “I don’t know. I can say that I don’t want to announce the father since he doesn’t want to implicated with me at the moment.”

Thor frowned even harder. “Now he just sounds like a dick.”

“Yeah. I just heard what I said.”

“You know what you can say?”

“What?” Loki looked up at him. Thor said nothing as he stared down at Loki. A faint smile appeared on his lips. Loki drew in a gasp. “No! You don’t have to get involved.”

“Why not? I love you, and I want to support the two of you.” Loki gasped again, covering his mouth with his hand. “What?”

“You said that you loved me.” They both smiled after a minute. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah. I really do.” Thor nodded his head. He lowered his hands to cup Loki’s hips and pulled him closer. Their lips touched. Loki moaned against Thor’s mouth. Thor was the first to pull away. They stared at each other for a moment.

“Do you think it’s time to face the music?” Loki asked.

“As long as you’re comfortable.”

“I’ll be okay. It’s you that I’m worried about.”

“I’m fine. I can handle some backlash. Some threats. I don’t care want people say to or about me.” Thor grasped Loki’s hand. “I just wish I can protect you. From everything. Protect the two of you.”

“Are you sure I can say your name when people ask? What if it isn’t your baby?”

“I told you. I don’t care about that. I love you, and I want to be there for the both of you.” Thor gingerly placed a hand on Loki’s stomach.

Loki grasped Thor’s hand. “Then, we should out there.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this sorry.

Thor was the first to step out of the room before leading Loki out by his hand. “Just don’t answer any questions until after the competition. Okay? I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed or anything.”

“Okay. I’m good with that.” Loki’s face fell. “What happens if they ask how long we’ve been dating?”

“Just say something that more than six months. Everyone who’s opinion we actually give a shit about already know the truth. Let’s not give them anymore reason for them to judge you.”

Loki glanced downward. “Or you.”

Thor frowned. “They’re not gonna judge me too harshly.”

“I suppose not.”

They rounded the corner. The reporters quickly turned their attentions to them before they rushed over. Most failed to acknowledge the two of them holding hands, but not all of them.

“Mr. Engell, are you ready to answer the question about the rumors?” one reporter asked.

“Uh—,” Loki murmured.

“He’ll answer those questions after the competition,” Thor quickly said.

Everyone glanced at him. Some silence filled the air around them.

One reporter stepped forward, still glancing down at their interlocked hands. “Are you two dating?”

“Yes,” Thor said before Loki could even open his mouth. “We’ve been dating for over six months now.” Cameras flashed as the photographers snapped as many photos as they could.

_Well, I can’t really back out of that now,_ Loki thought.

“Why have you two kept it in secret?” another reporter asked.

“Well, we didn’t want our fans to get angry or upset at our announcement,” Loki said, glancing over at Thor. His body began to tremble. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“Yes,” Thor agreed. “We know that some people get a little cranky when their favorite athlete gets into a relationship.”

“Are you planning on getting married?” a third reporter asked.

Both Thor and Loki glanced at each other.

“We will have to see,” Loki said after a moment. He faked a smile. “I certainly hope so.”

“Mr. Engell, you were gone for some time, and you missed some of your competitors’ performances,” another reporter asked. “Do you really think that little of them?”

Loki raised a brow. “Well, I’m going to be honest. I do believe that some of these skaters that I can beat. Quite easily, actually, but there are some that quite good and could actually beat me to the gold.”

“Who do you view as your biggest competitor?”

“Oh, that’s simple. Felix. He’s the one that has beaten me the most in the past. He could do it again.”

“Which competitor do you view as the weakest?”

Loki paused as he thought. “I suppose it would have to be Lyla. Of my competitors, I am least impressed by her.”

“We need to head off,” Thor said, pulling Loki closer to him. “Loki needs to prepare for his next skate.” Thor held out his arm as he pushed through the crowd of reporters. Loki couldn’t help but stare out at Aris skating on the ice. She glided effortlessly across the ice, moving her arms and body in the most graceful way she could.

“She’s quite good,” Loki said absentmindedly.

“Disgusting,” the two of them overheard. They both glanced over to see Edward’s parents, Tonya and Henry, standing off to the side with their son and his boyfriend, Tyler. Tonya stared directly at the two of them while Henry and Tyler distracted themselves with their phones, and Edward stared at the ground.

Tonya turned to her husband. “I think it’s terrible for an omega to get pregnant without being already mated and married, don’t you?”

Henry didn’t even try to hide the deep sigh he released from his throat or the roll of his eyes. “Yes, darling.”

Tonya frowned at him. Looking for confirmation, she turned to Edward. “At least you don’t whore yourself around.” Edward said nothing as he lowered his head, trying to disappear from embarrassment. Tyler wrapped an arm around Edward’s shoulders. “His parents most certainly didn’t raise him right. If he’s willing to jump into bed with an alpha that’s not even his mate.”

Loki stared at Edward. His face was paler than what it was earlier in the day. His eyes looked red and puffy with dark circles underneath them. He started to tear up as Tyler pulled him closer and hugged him tighter.

A cameraman stepped towards the four of them.

The music ended for Aris before the audience applauded. Aris neared the exit as Edward stepped towards the entrance.

Loki turned, still holding his head up high, and walked off. Thor followed him after a moment.

“Fucking people,” Loki grumbled.

“Hey, just ignore it,” Thor whispered. “Please.” They both stopped. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, placing his mouth near Loki’s ear. “Hey, you have more things to worry about than someone’s opinion of you. Someone who lives halfway around the world, and someone you will never see after today.”

Loki sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He pulled away. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Are the rumors true then?” Felix asked, stopping beside them. Thor and Loki glanced at each other. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Loki turned towards him. “I am.” Felix’s eyes widened slightly. “I am only at eight weeks.”

Felix thought. “So the baby will be here late November, early December.”

“Yes,” Loki said with a slight nod. “It would be around then.”

Felix drifted his attention to Thor then back to Loki. “Is he the father?”

“Yes,” Thor said without missing a heartbeat.

“I would like to have a baby, maybe sometime soon,” Felix said, almost absentmindedly.

“I’m sure Roland would gladly help you with that task,” Loki said half-jokingly.

Felix’s eyes widen as his face red as it possible could. Felix quickly glanced away. “Please, I—. I doubt—.” Felix turned his focus to his fingernails.

“Who’s Roland?” Thor whispered to Loki.

“He’s a hockey player.”

“Hey, Felix!” a deep baritone voiced alpha said as he came down the hallway. He towered over the three of them, standing at six and a half feet. He was built well for a hockey player, wide in the thighs and butt, long limbed with a narrow clavicle. His rust red hair fell just below his shoulders, framing his rectangular face. “There you are.”

“Hey, you made it,” Felix said. His face remained bright red as he turned towards the alpha. “I didn’t think you were.”

“Yeah,” Roland said. “I’m sorry missed your performance, but I wanted to be here for you.”

Felix continued to smile as he glanced away. Roland stared longingly down at Felix.

“Just kiss already,” Thor shouted in a hushed tone.

Felix and Roland snapped towards him. Roland forced a laugh.

“Yeah?” Roland asked. Thor nodded. Roland placed his hands on Felix’s shoulders as he turned towards him. He started to lower his head. Felix pulled back; his face paled. They both froze, staring wide eyed at each other. Then the two of them moved closer together, pressing their lips against the other’s.

“Aww,” Loki said.

“I never took you as hopeless romantic,” Thor whispered. Loki looked up at him. “Can I have a kiss?” Loki raised himself to his toes, planting a firm kiss on Thor’s lips.

“Eddie, please!” Tyler cried out as he chased after Edward down the hallway. The two couple pulled apart. Tears streamed down Edward’s face. His loud sobs echoed in the hallway. He sprinted into the omega bathroom. Tyler stopped at the door. “Eddie. Talk to me.”

Loki and Felix stepped closer.

“What happened?” Loki asked.

Tyler turned towards him. “I don’t know. He’s been distant for the past few days, and he didn’t do too good out there.”

“What was his score?” Felix asked.

“Not good, that’s what,” Tyler said. “I don’t know what’s wrong, because he won’t tell me.”

“Let us talk to him,” Loki suggested. He was first to step into the bathroom with Felix followed close behind.

Edward sat in a stall. His head in his hands.

Loki knocked gingerly on the stall door. “Eddie, can we talk?”

“Leave me alone,” Edward said in between sobs.

“We want to help you,” Felix said. Silence. “Please?” The locked clicked when Edward unlatched it. Loki rushed to his side.

“Are you okay?” Loki asked. Edward shook his head. Loki wiped away a tear from Edward’s face. “If you’re upset about your score, you don’t have to worry too much about it. Everyone’s had bad scores. You’re what? Nineteen?” Edward nodded. “You’ve made it here. Even if you come in last place, you’re part of the top ten skaters in the whole world.”

“Exactly,” Felix said. “My first year here, I was so nervous that I missed half my jumps. I didn’t even get eighty points on my first skate performance.”

“It’s not that,” Edward admitted. “It’s something else.”

“Then what is it?” Felix asked.

Edward sighed, lowering his gaze. “Don’t judge.”

“I promise I won’t,” Loki said with a smile.

“Same,” Felix said.

Edward glanced between the two of them, still hesitating. “It’s in my bag.”

They both glanced around before Felix opened the bag on the floor. He dug around then he froze. Felix looked up at Edward as he grasped the long piece of plastic and pulled it out. Edward lowered his head even more.

“It’s a—,” Loki started.

“Yes, we all now what it is,” Edward forced out. More tears fell from his eyes.

“It’s negative,” Felix said.

Loki glanced at Edward. His mouth went dry. Loki grasped one of Edward’s hands. “Eddie. Tell me.” Loki wrapped an arm around Edward’s shoulders. “Was it once positive?”

Edward remained still for a moment before wilted into himself, sobbing into his hands again.

Felix glanced down at the pregnancy test in his hands. “Hey, these have been false at times. It could’ve been a false positive.” Loki nodded in agreement.

“No. It wasn’t,” Edward said. “I went to the doctor, and he confirmed it. I would’ve been at ten weeks today.”

“Have you told Tyler?” Loki asked. Edward shook his head. “You need to tell him.”

“I don’t want him to be ashamed of me,” Edward said. “He’ll get upset and angry.”

“No, he won’t,” Felix said, stepping closer.

“I wasn’t good enough to take care of our baby,” Edward said. “He’ll think I’m not good enough.”

“He won’t,” Loki assured. “If he does, you’re better off without him.”

“Agreed,” Felix said.

“You need to tell him about what happened,” Loki said.

“You shouldn’t suffer alone,” Felix added.


End file.
